


Daughter of a Winchester [1]

by Sunset_Curve



Series: The Daughter of a Winchester Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Summary: Ryleigh Deanna Winchester is the daughter of Erin Walters and Dean Winchester. Although Dean doesn't know that he has a daughter just yet but in due time he will know.Ryleigh has been on her own since she was 14 when her mother was killed by vampires after her mother's death she learned all about every Supernatural creature and how to kill them. She hunted down the vamps that killed her mom and she killed all of them by herself.What would happen if one day while out on a hunt she runs into two brothers Investigating the same thing she is?What if one of those men was her father? How would that go down? Well, I guess you'll just have to read Daughter of a Winchester to find out.
Relationships: Clint Barton/ Original Winchester Character, Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Daughter of a Winchester Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758004
Kudos: 7





	1. Cast

Phoebe Tonkin as Ryleigh Deanna Winchester

Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester

  


Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester

  
  


Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer

Misha Collins as Castiel

Richard Speight Jr as Gabriel

Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye

MCU ACTORS AS THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note here that the timeline for the ages is a bit messed up because in this I'm making Ryleigh 19 to fit more with the way I want this to go.

**Ryleigh**

I just pulled into the parking lot of the hotel I'm staying in while working this job in Greenwood, Mississippi.

I walk up to the front desk and give them one of my credit cards "Can I get a room for the week?" "Sure thing sweetheart" 

I smile at her "thank you" she hands me my card back and my room key I walk back over to my baby blue 69' Camaro grab my two duffel bags and I walk into the room. 

In all the reports I've read they all say that the victims saw a wild vicious black dog but nobody can find the dog so it's looking like demon deals and hell hounds.

To start with I stopped by and got a list of all the reports for anything even remotely dog-like.

I knock on the door of like the fifth house and a lady answers the door "I'm with animal control" "someone came by yesterday" 

"This is just a follow-up ma'am, I'm looking for Dr. Sylvia Perlman"

The lady lets me in we walk into the kitchen "the doctor well, she... I don't know when she'll be back. She left two days ago" then there's another knock on the door"excuse me for one moment please"

She comes back with two guys as I was telling Ms. Stapleton here about Dr. Perlman, she left two days ago and I don't know exactly when she'll be back"

The tall guy says "okay and you are?" 

The woman looks at him "I'm Ms. Perlman's maid" 

I smile at the girl "where did the doctor go?" 

She shakes her head "I'm not sure, she just packed and went didn't say where. That stray dog did you find it finally?"

"Not yet, but we are putting all our resources into" the tall one answers again "uh yes what she said you uh didn't happen to see the dog yourself did you?" These guys must be here for the same reason I am.

"Well no I never even heard it, I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so.." then the short one starts talking "you know I read she was the chief surgeon at the hospital, so she got to be what, 42, 43?"

Seeing where he's going with that I cut him off "that's pretty young for that job" 

"Youngest in the history of the place, she got the position 10 years ago"

This is so demon deals I mean 10 years that's how long they give ya. "Huh and overnight success 10 years ago"

After getting all the information that I need I smile at the lady "thank you so much for your time ma'am"

Once outside the two guys from in the house stop me before I can get to my car I look at them "what can I do for you boys?" 

The tall one looks at me "Who are you?" 

I give him a smirk I don't see the harm in telling them my name they are hunters like myself after all "I'm Ryleigh and this is my case so why don't you boys just run along and find a new one"

I walk away from them heading to my next stop Lloyd's Bar which is the common denominator between both of the victims.

I pull up at the same time as the black Impala from earlier I step out of my car with a glance towards them "I thought I told you, boys, to get lost?"

The shorter one says "nope we are going to get to the bottom of this" 

I roll my eyes should have known they wouldn't leave "Fine will you at least give me your names? And I mean your real names" 

The taller one shrugs "I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean"

As we are walking towards the bar I hear Dean say "Hey." and Sam says "Yeah?" 

I stop and turn around to see what he found I see the yellow flowers growing on the corners of the crossroads "That's weird." 

I nod "I agree that is very weird" 

Sam looks at the two of us "What?" 

"Think someone planted these?" 

Sam looks at his brother "Middle of all these weeds?"

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em. " Sam goes to answer but I cut him off "Yarrow flowers they are used for certain rituals more specifically summoning rituals"

Dean looks at me and Sam "Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time, they were hanging out here at Lloyd's."

Sam gives him a look "Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?"

I smirk at the two of them and Dean and I say "Let's find out" at the same time. 

Dean walks to the center of the crossroads and looks around, measuring. "This seem about the dead center to you?" He walks over to his car and gets a shovel out of the trunk then comes back and crouches down and digs a few inches into the hard soil and hits something solid. He stops. "Yahtzee" He drops the shovel and digs with his hands, pulling out an old rusted box. He opens it. It contains, among other things, several small bones and a small stoppered jar that I take out of the box.

I smirk at the boys "I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone." 

"That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff." 

"Used to summon a demon." 

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good." 

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic Pitbulls." 

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough."

I give the two boys in front of me a look "Well it looks like it's just what I suspected Demon deals" 

They look at me "You suspected?" 

I roll my eyes "Yeah I mean come on vicious black dogs that nobody else can see... Overnight success 10 years ago typical things surrounding demon deals... There is no way I am convincing you boys to back off is there?" 

Dean looks at me "Not a chance" 

I roll my eyes "Didn't think so... but I'm not backing off either meaning the three of us are going to have to work together"

The three of us are standing over by Dean's black Impala Sam is talking to us "So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" 

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music." 

Sam shrugs I give him a 'seriously' look while Dean says "You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam, there's, there are occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me and the Devil Blues? Hellhound on My Trail?" 

Sam frowns and Dean rolls his eyes and I interject "The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs."

Sam looks at us "And now it's happening all over again." 

"Yeah," Dean and I say at the same time. "We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here." 

"Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal." 

I look at the two of them "Dean has a point" 

Sam looks a the two of us "So what, we should just leave them to die?" 

I roll my eyes "There isn't exactly anything we can do to stop it" 

Dean nods agreeing with me "Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

Sam gives him a look "Dean" Dean rolls his eyes "Alright fine...Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive." 

They look at me I shrug "I said I wasn't going to back off so looks like I'm in"

After finding out about the guy in the photo I am following Sam and Dean in my own car to the apartment building. The three of us are walking up to the fourth floor of the building Sam asks "What's this guys name again?" 

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?"

"Yeah. So whatever kind of deal he made" 

Dean looks around "Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis." 

Sam sighs and I let out a chuckle "No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. I hope at least he asked for something fun." Once we get up the stairs we stop in front of apartment 4C. The floor is dusted with a fine black powder.

Sam nods "Look at that" 

"looks like pepper" I step back as the door opens to reveal George a middle-aged man with graying hair, wearing a grimy t-shirt and open button-down.

He looks at us " Who the hell are you??" 

I give the man a look "George Darrow?" 

He looks at the three of us "I'm not buying anything." 

Dean steps forward a bit "Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually, when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt." 

George looks at him "I don't know what you talkin' bout."

Dean holds up the picture "Talkin' about this tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?" he lets us in and pours himself a glass of whiskey. Looking around the studio apartment is filled with paintings, completed and half-finished, and a table holds painting supplies.

Sam looks at him "So what is that stuff out front?" 

"Goofer Dust" the three of us look at him blankly "What, you think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?" he tosses Dean a brown pouch tied with twine.

Dean catches and looks at him "Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous." 

I look at him "What is it?" 

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons." 

"Demons we know" 

George looks at us "Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good." He takes a seat in a chair "Four minutes left"

Sam takes the lead "Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble." "Yeah, that you got yourself into." I am only here now because I said I wasn't going to back out because I know you can't get out of a Demon deal.

"But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do." "What'd you do it for?" "I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price" 

"was it worth it" 

He shakes his head "Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst." 

He pauses and Sam looks at him "go on" 

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?"

I look at him now "How many are there?" 

He thinks for a minute "Uh, the architect, that doctor lady — I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous." Dean looks at him "Who else, George? Come on, think." he thinks for a moment "One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for." 

"No. No, there's gotta be a way." Sam argues 

George looks at him "You don't get it! I don't want a way!" 

"Look you don't-" Sam starts but George cuts him off "I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Okay, Time you went, go help somebody that wants help."

I take the hint and step out of the door but Sam doesn't give it up "We can't just-" he gets cut off again "Get out! I got work to do." but once again Sam doesn't give up "You don't really want to die." 

George looks at him "I don't? I'm... I'm tired."

After that Sam finally gives up and they walk out of the door and we walk down to the cars we went back to do some research to find this Even Hudson person to see if we could help him it's night time now.

We decided to just all take one car this time and the boys will drop me off back at the motel to get my car after we finish this.

We are walking up to Evan's front door and I knock on it Evan opens it "Yes?" 

"Even Hudson?" 

Dean then asks "You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago." Evan looks terrified and slams the door in our faces Dean calls out through the door "Come on we're not demons" 

I look at Dean "Any other bright ideas?"

Dean takes a step back and kicks the door open we walk into the house and Dean is about to kick the door to the backroom open but Sam stops him and turns the handle and opens it gently I step into the room "Evan?" 

He jumps out from behind the bookshelf "Please don't hurt me"

I hold out my hand in a calm motion and I give the man a gentle smile "We're not going to hurt you, alright? We're here to help you." 

Dean looks at him " We know all about the genius deal you made." 

He looks surprised "What? How?" 

"It doesn't matter now all that matters is, we're trying to stop it." 

Evan still looks weary of us "How do I know you're not lying?" 

Dean looks at him "you don't but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy-boy."

I nod my head towards Dean "He's got a point"

Evan looks at us nervously "Can you stop it?" 

"Don't know but we'll try" 

"I don't want to die" 

I smile at the man "Of course you don't" then Dean adds on to what I said "well not now anyway" 

Sam gives him a look "Dean stop" 

But Dean doesn't stop he keeps going "What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?" 

I roll my eyes what is it with these boys and not taking a hint?

Evan looks at us for a moment "My wife" 

Dean looks at him and laughs "Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for." 

I roll my eyes at him as Sam says "Dean stop" 

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to— I was desperate." 

I look at him"Desperate?" 

"Julie was dying"

Sam nods in understanding "You did it to save her" 

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot." it's kind of sweet in a messed up way

Dean looks at Evan "Did you ever think of her in all of this?" 

"I did this for her" Dean walks a little closer to him "You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

Sam puts his hand on Dean's chest and pushes him back and says to Evan "Okay, that's enough. You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out." they walk out into the hallway I look at Evan "we are going to figure something out"

After a few minutes, Evan calls out to the boys "I think I hear it! It's outside!" and a minute later Sam walks back into the room.

Sam is sprinkling the Goofer Dust in a line front of the windows and doors then makes a big circle with it Evans asks him "what is that stuff?" "Goofer Dust" "you serious?" "I'm afraid he is" then Sam answers him "Yeah. 'Fraid so. Look. Believe me, don't believe me, whatever you want. Just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" Evan nods and Sam finishes the circle and we both step into it with Evan.

Evan whirls around Sam and I look at him "What" he looks at us "You hear that?" I shake my head as Sam says "No, where?" 

"Right outside the door" The door starts rattling violently and Sam steps back into the circle.

The three of us are staring tensely at the rattling door "Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are." The rattling gets louder then stops I look at Evan "do you still hear it?" 

He shakes his head "No is it over?" A rumbling sound comes from a grating by the wall. They both whirl to stare at it; it bursts outward, kicking dust into the room. Evan looks panicked "It's here"

Sam looks at Even "No back, stay in the circle" Deep claw marks are gouged into the floor in a path towards the circle; they stop just before the edge. The wind starts blowing and eating away at the protective circle and once it's broken.

I look at the two boys "Circles broken let's go" 

The three of us run out of the room and into the laundry room Sam is leaning against the door keeping it shut while the hellhounds pound against the other side.

The violent pounding stops; everything goes quiet the three of us look around the room.

Dean comes back and picks Sam and me up, he takes and drops me off at the motel I lean against the driver side window for a minute "It was nice meeting you boys... maybe we will get to work together on an actual case sometime"


	3. Chapter Two

** Ryleigh **

I check out of my room and put my stuff in the truck and get into my car and pull out of the parking lot "You know you just let your father drive away" 

I jump slightly "dammit Gabe you gotta stop doing that or your going to give me a heart attack and how do you even know that?"

He smirks over at me "I'm an archangel sweetness I know everything plus every creature out there knows the Winchester Bros" 

I roll my eyes at the nickname "really now?"

He is still smirking at me "Oh yeah really... Now personally I haven't had a run-in with them" 

I glance over at my best friend "oh that's right your little trickster persona that might get their attention after a while"

He winks at me "I'll call you when it does and you can come watch me screw with them but for now I have havoc to wreak" then he disappears I roll my eyes "of course you do Gabe of course you do"

****  
It's been a few months since that case where I apparently met my father and didn't even realize it and I am now looking for a new case to work.

Sitting in some little diner with my laptop open to the obituaries check for weird deaths that could be right up my alley.

When one catches my eye from a town in Connecticut with the COD unlisted I figure it's worth checking out.

So I pull some stuff up on my laptop and there is an article two freak accidents in the past three weeks at a hotel in Cornwall Connecticut

I lay some money down on the table for the food and I pack my stuff up and get into my car and start heading to Connecticut.

A few hours later I pull up to the Pierpont hotel in Cornwall Connecticut and what do I see a black Chevy Impala pulling the parking lot at the same time. Hmm seems well get to work a real case together after all.

I pull up behind their car and I get out and put some stuff in a duffel bag I look over at them with a smirk "Hello Boys what have we got?"

Dean looks at me "oh it's you again" 

I smirk at him "yep looks like we are going to get to work that case together after all... So what do we have so far??" 

Sam looks at me "We were just about to go check-in and question the owner of the hotel"

I smile at them "oh well me too that's why I'm here"

Dean rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything to me and turns back to his brother... So after this case, I am dropping the I'm your daughter bomb on Dean.

"Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this." 

Sam looks at him "like what?" 

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways ... sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment "Hmmm Daphne I love her" I roll my eyes of course he does.

We walk upon the porch Sam sees something and steps closer to inspect it "I'm not so sure haunted is the problem." 

Dean looks at him "What do you mean?" 

"You see this pattern here?" 

I interject "That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot." Dean looks at us "Five-spot"

"Yeah," Sam and I say at the same time "That's used for hoodoo spell work, isn't it?" 

I nod "yep" 

Then Sam says "You fill this thing with blood weed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies." 

Dean looks at Sam "Yeah, except I don't see any blood weed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, white meat for hoodoo?" 

Sam shrugs "Maybe"

Then the three of us walk into the hotel Dean walks up to the desk first and the lady behind it says "May I help you?" 

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights." Sam walks in but a little girl darts past his legs and the lady behind the desk calls out "Hey!" then To Sam "Sorry about that" 

Sam smiles "No problem."

I walk in behind him "Well um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests." Dean looks at her "Well. Sounds vaguely ominous." 

She shakes her head "No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month." Sh

e looks at Sam and Dean "Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?" 

Dean looks at Sam like why not "How'd you know?"

She smiles "Oh, you just look the type." 

Dean looks a little uncomfortable while the desk lady continues "So, uh, king-sized bed?" 

I snicker from behind them as Sam stutters out "What? No, uh, no, we're, we're . . . two singles. We're just brothers." 

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry." 

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" She struggles to answer so Sam changes the subject "You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever." She hands Dean a key "Here you go, Mr. Mahagov." "Thanks" 

"You'll be staying in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen to their rooms?"

Then she looks at me I smile at her "I need a room for a few nights" "just one bed?" I nod "That would be correct" 

I show her my ID as I hand her my credit card to pay for the room she smiles "Here you go Ms. Wesson... you will be in room 238" she hands me the room key and the guy that she was staking to comes in "Let me guess. Antiquers?"

We follow him up the stairs with him dragging Dean's duffle bag up the stairs "I could give you a hand with that bag." "I got it" 

"Okay," Sam says "So the hotel's closing up, huh?" 

Sherwin nods "Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room."

He slips the key in the lock and opens the door, handing the key to Sam as he brushes past. Dean turns to shut the door and Sherwin is standing there, hand extended expectantly. "You're not gonna ... cheap out on me, are you, boy?" 

Dean looks annoyed but pulls out his wallet.

Then he moves to the next room and opens it for me "here is your room" 

I give him a smile and pull a few bills from my pocket and lay it in his hand he walks away. 


	4. Chapter Three

** Ryleigh **

Later that day I am sitting in Sam and Dean's room and we are going over what we know so far. Sam looks up from his laptop "All right. Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty-three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill." 

"Well, there's a connection: they're both tied up in shutting the place down." 

"Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back" I add on.

Dean looks at Sam and me "Who do you think our witch doctor is, that Susan lady?" 

I shake my head "No" and Sam says "doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling." "Sam's got a point why would she be fighting back if she's the one selling in the first place" "So what then, Sherwin?" "I don't know could be"

Dean looks at Sam "Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?" "Well, you are kinda butch. Probably think you're overcompensating." Dean mocks a laugh "Right" I bite my lip to hold in a laugh.

The three of us walk out of the room and down the hall, Sam sees another urn and picks it up and points out the quincunx inscribed on it "Hey. Look at that. More hoodoo." we walk up to a door that says private and Dean knocks on the door.

A minute later Susan opens the door "Hi there." "Hi. Everything okay with your rooms?" 

I smile at her as Sam and Dean say "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, everything's great. Yeah." at the same time. "Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing."

Dean calls out "Hey!" 

He looks past her "Are those antique dolls? Because this one," Looking at Sam "this one here, he's got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha? Huh?" 

Sam gives him a look "Big time." "Big time. You think he could come — or we could come in and take a look?" 

Susan looks at him skeptically "I don't know" 

Dean looks at her "Please? I mean, he loves them. He's not gonna tell you this, but he's, he's always dressing 'em up in these little tiny outfits and, um, you'd make his day. You — wouldn't she, huh? Huh?" Sam gives him a 'seriously' look but says "it's true"

"Okay come in" 

"Alright, alright" He slaps Sam on the back and follows him in; Sam shoots him a death glare. I just stand back with a smile trying not to laugh. I look around the room "Wow. This is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know. Not super creepy at all." 

Dean looks at me "That's what I was thinking too"

Susan looks at us "Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value." 

Sam looks at the big model on the table "What is this the hotel?" 

Susan nods "Yeah, that's right. An exact replica, custom-built."

Sam leans down and picks up the broken doll from earlier. He frowns. "His head got twisted around. What happened to it?" 

"Tyler probably" Tyler comes into the room "Mommy! Maggie's being mean." 

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?" 

Sam looks at her "Hey Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?" "I didn't break it. I found it like that." 

I look at her "Maybe Maggie did it?" 

She shakes her head "No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em." 

Susan looks at her daughter "Tyler she wouldn't get mad"

Dean looks at her "Grandma?" 

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys." Tyler tells him 

"Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?"

"up in her room" 

Sam looks at Susan "You know, I'd, I'd uh, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll —" Susan interrupts him suddenly "No. I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

We walk out of the room talking in hushed voices "Well, what do you think? Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?" 

I look at the two of them "dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells" 

Dean nods "Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor. All right, Ryleigh, and I will see what we can go dig up on boomin' Granny. You go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before." 

Sam nods "Right" before we walk downstairs Dean turns back to Sam "Don't go surfing porn -- that's not the kind of whacking I mean."

I roll my eyes Sam walks into the room and Dean and I walk down to the lobby to go out and see what we can dig up. When we got back to the hotel they were loading a body into the coroner's truck I look at Susan "what happened?" 

"Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just . . . hanging there. " 

Dean asks her "that's awful was he a guest?" 

"He worked for the company that bought the place."

"Hmm" 

Susan sighs "I don't understand" 

I give her a look "What?" 

"Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund." 

Dean shakes his head "No thanks, we don't scare that easy"

We walk back into the hotel and up to our room Dean and we walk into his and Sam's room and Sam is sitting there in a chair Dean looks at him "There's been another one" 

"Yeah I saw" 

"We've gotta figure this out, and fast. What'd you find out about Granny?" 

Sam looks at Dean "You're bossy" I snicker as Dean looks at him surprised "what?" 

"You're bossy and short" Sam lets out a drunken laugh "Are you drunk?" 

"Yeah so" he laughs "Stupid"

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case." 

Sam looks at Dean"That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him." 

Dean looks at him "What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything." 

I decide to go back to my room I feel like I'm kind of imposing on their little brotherly moment there.


	5. Chapter Four

**Ryleigh**

I decided to just go ahead and go to bed since it's pretty late

**Next Morning**

I get up get showered and dressed Once I get dressed I slip my gun into the back of my pants and a flask of holy water in the inside of my jacket just in case and last I put on my mom's protection charm bracelet that I put on a chain and turned into a necklace.

A few minutes later there is a knock on my door I walk over and open it and I see Sam and Dean standing there "We are going to go and talk to grandma Rose"

"Alright, I'm coming" I see Dean staring at my necklace "Where did you get that?"

I can't help but smile "It was my mom's my dad gave it to her before he had to leave said it would protect her and she gave it to me on my 12th birthday... it's when she told me about the Supernatural and that she was a hunter"

"Oh well then let's go" Hmm that was weird I think he recognized it we walk down to the room that says private and Sam calls out "Hello? Susan?" Dean looks around furtively

"Clear?"

"Mm-hmm" Sam kneels down and picks the lock.

Sam, Dean, and I enter the creepy doll room and go to the door in the back; it's open, and we go through to find a dimly lit staircase. we creep upstairs and to the end of another hallway, into a small room whose door is ajar. Rose is seated in a wheelchair facing the rainy window, her back to them. We approach cautiously.

Sam looks at her "Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?" She is trembling, staring at nothing I take a cautious step forward "Rose? Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay" she does not respond, just trembles harder then Sam tries again "Rose?" then quietly says "Dean" and draws Dean over to the side I follow them "This woman's had a stroke"

Dean looks at us and quietly says "Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar." I look at the two of them "Yeah. So it can't be Rose. Hey, maybe it's not even hoodoo." "Or she could be faking."

Sam gives him a look "Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" Dean frowns then nods Sam rolls his eyes "Dude! You're not gonna poke her with a stick!"

Susan walks in "What the hell?! What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose . . ." "Well, the door was open . . ." Sam and Dean say at the same time.

"Look at her, she is scared out of her wits. I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops."

We all three walk out of the room and down to get our things and out to our cars I follow them out of the parking lot because I still need to talk to Dean and tell him that he is my father but they stop just away from the hotel I pull up behind them and get out "We're not just going to leave are we?"

Dean shakes his head "Of course not we just can't have her calling the cops on us"

A little while later Dean and I walk up just in time to see Sam pulls Susan out of the way "Are you okay?" "Come on let's get inside, let's go" Sam and Dean help her into the hotel with me following closely behind them.

Sam and Dean guide Susan into the bar and to a table. "Whiskey"

Sam looks at her "Sure. I know the feeling."

Susan looks between the three of us "What the hell happened out there?"

I look at her "you want the truth?"

She nods "of course"

Dean starts "Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there?" and I take over and finish "That was definitely a spirit."

Sam hands her a glass of whiskey "here"

She looks at us "You're insane"

"Yeah it's been said"

Sam looks at her getting start to business "Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke." "What does that have to do with any"

Sam cuts her off "Just answer the question."

She sighs "about a month ago"

I look at the boys "Right before the killings started" and Sam says "See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them." Dean adds "She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit."

I look at Sam "Right until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore."

Susan interrupts us "I don't believe this"

Dean looks at her "Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can — forget it."

Sam interrupts them"Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"Um, I only have one daughter."

Sam looks at her "One?"

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie" Dean and I say at the same time

"Maggie's imaginary"

I look at her wide-eyed "Where's Tyler?"

We walk into the playroom to find that the floor is littered with broken dolls. Susan starts to panic. "Oh my god Tyler" she runs out of the room calling "Tyler!" she walks back in a few seconds later "She's not here!"

Sam looks at her "Susan. Tell us what you know about Maggie."

"Uh, not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick." "Did you ever know someone by that name?"

She shakes her head "Uh, no.."

Dean looks at her "Think, think, I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?"

She thinks for a moment "Oh my god. My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her."

Dean looks at Susan "Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?"

"She drowned in the pool"

I look at Susan "Come on"

We run through the garden to the pool house Sam and Dean keeping pounding on the door trying to break the glass Susan calls out "Tyler!"

"Mommy!" then there's a scream and a splash "Is there another way in?"

"Around back"

Dean looks at Sam "Keep working" then to Susan and I "All right, let's go."

We go around back and Dean tells us to stand back he starts trying to kick the door down but it barely budges "Son of a bitch!"

Dean and I finally break through the door as Sam is exiting the pool carrying Tyler after a moment Tyler coughs and wakes up "Thank god! Thank god, thank god. " "Mommy!" "Yeah, baby, I'm here."

I look at Tyler "Do you see Maggie anywhere?"

She shakes her head "No she's gone, Mommy"

Susan is holding Tyler close to her as we walk towards Rose's room "Don't worry, honey, we're leaving in two minutes, we've just got to get Grandma."

Dean looks around "I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?"

"Seems like it"

Dean looks at him "Well, where the hell did she go?"

I look at the boys "I was wondering that too"

Susan screams and we run up to see Rose slumped over in her wheelchair dead. We are standing outside now Susan looks at us "Paramedics said it was another stroke. Do you think ... Margaret could have had something to do with it?"

"We don't know"

"But it's possible"

Sam looks at her "I'm sorry Susan"

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything." Then Tyler walks out "Ready to go kiddo?" "Yeah" I crouch down in front of Tyler "Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" "I'm sure. I'd see her."

"I guess whatever's going on must be over." I nod at Dean "it looks like it" After Susan and Tyler leave I look at the boys "So where are you heading next? Can I tag along?" Dean looks at me "Don't know yet and I don't see why not"

I smile at them "Good... Next stop we make you and I need to have a chat Dean" I climb into my car not saying anything else he looks a bit confused but gets into the Impala and pulls out of the parking lot with me following close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean finds out who Ryleigh really is in the next chapter


	6. Chapter Five

** Ryleigh **

We just pulled into the parking lot of some roadside diner Sam walks in as Dean walks towards my car I step out of the car "you said you needed to talk to me what is this about?"

I take a breath "okay so what I am about to say you might not believe me but I swear to you that it's true" 

"okay get on with it then" 

I look him dead in the eye "You are my father" 

He looks at me for a moment "look you seem like a nice kid but you have to be mistaken"

He turns to start walking to the diner but I call out "but I'm not my name is Ryleigh Deanna Winchester I'm 19 years old and my mother was Erin Walters" he stops and turns back towards me "what did you just say?"

"I said my name is Ryleigh Deanna Winchester I'm 19 years old and my mother was Erin Walters... You asked me about my necklace earlier because you recognized it because you gave the bracelet to my mom before you left town... I don't like bracelets they bother me so I put it on a chain and made a necklace out of it... My mom used to tell me stories about you she never once lied to me about anything that's how I know she was telling the truth"

He walks back over to me "your mom what happened to her?" 

"She died when I was 14, vamps killed her I found her body when I got home that day... I called 911 they can and they asked me a bunch of questions then once they finished I packed some stuff then I went to a friend of my mom's he told me the truth about what was really out there besides demons because that's all my mom told me about, about monsters told me that monsters killed my mom then he trained me taught me everything thing he knew. The vamps that killed my mom I hunted them down and I killed them all and I've been hunting ever since"

I pat the top of my car "This baby right here was my mom's you still look skeptical I can prove you knew my mom" I get into the car and dig through the dash compartment until I find the picture that was looking for it's a picture of my mom and dad it was taken before he left.

I climb back out of the car "Here it is... it's a picture of you and my mom it was taken the day before you left and eight months before I was born" I hand him the picture to look at he takes it and looks at it for a minute "You said this was eight months before you were born?" 

I nod "Yeah she was pregnant when that was taken but just didn't know it yet she was like three weeks along when that was taken I think... she didn't find out she was pregnant until two weeks after that photo was taken"

He leans against the side of my car and runs a hand over his face before hands the photo back to me "So you really are my kid huh?" 

I nod at him "Yeah you know I didn't realize it until after you and Sam had already left after the Demon case we worked together and I didn't want to distract you from the case we just finished by saying something before we finished"

"Well come on kid we don't want to keep Sammy waiting for much longer do we?" 

I smile at him "Nah we can't have that now can we?" and we walk into the diner Sam looks at us "What took so long?" 

Dean looks at him "Long story I'll explain it later"

We all order food and Dean or maybe I should start saying dad looks at me "So Ryleigh are you sticking with us for a while?" "I was thinking about it... if it's alright with the two of you" dad nods "If fine with me" Sam looks at me "I don't mind either" 

"Okay then it looks like I am sticking around then"

After we finish our food we all go back to our cars.

**Third Person  
**  
Sam and Dean climb into the Impala Sam glances over at his brother "so what were the two of you talking about for so long?" "So it turns that I have a kid and that kid is Ryleigh"

Sam looks at his brother "are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure I wasn't at first but then she showed me a picture of her mother and I that was taken the day before dad and I left town and kid was born eight months after that picture was taken" 

Sam nods "so you and dad were working a case there?" 

Dean nods "Yeah it was a tough one too it took us a month and a half to catch the damn thing"

"So Rylie is your daughter?" 

"Yeah man, she's my kid... Still trying to wrap my head around it"


	7. Chapter Six

**Ryleigh**

It's been a few months since I met my dad and uncle Sammy and things have been good they both accepted me rather quickly and I even met their father figure Bobby which turned to be the same Bobby that taught me about hunting talk about a coincidence.

I just walked into dad and uncle Sammy's hotel room to help with the research with an internal smirk because I know exactly what is going on here and it's just too funny to tell them the "truth" about it.

As promised Gabe called me the minute he knew that dad and uncle Sammy were on the case he created for them.

Uncle Sammy is sitting on the couch looking through books he rubs his face tiredly and dad is sitting up on the bed behind him, listening to the radio and eating something from a disposable plate.

I take a seat at the table and grab some of the books to look through then I log into my laptop you see Gabe knows not to mess with my stuff so literally nothing of mine has been touched. He knows that I'm not afraid to beat his feathery little ass if he touches my stuff.

Uncle Sammy looks at dad annoyed "Dude. You mind not eating those on MY bed?" I snort out a laugh as dad answers "No, I don't mind." He takes another bite "How's research going?"

"You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer." He tells him and I snort again "I'm here to help now uncle Sammy things should move along a little bit faster "

Dad looks at him and nods sarcastically "Hmm." Oh, this is gonna be brilliant I can already tell and they called Bobby in because they have no clue what we are up against and again I'd tell them but it's too funny to watch them tear at each other's throats oh god I've been around Gabe to much he's starting to rub off on me.

"Can you turn that down please?" He asks dad still annoyed "Yeah, absolutely." But dad does the opposite and he turns the music up louder. "You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while." Sammy tells him speaking loud over the music.

Dad shuts off the radio and looks up and snaps "Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell."

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do wi-" He's cut off by a loud knock on the door.

I burst out laughing at their bickering dad looks at me as Sammy stands and goes to the door; he looks through the peephole and then back at Dad and I, he then opens the door to reveal that Bobby is finally here.

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby walks in with his hands in his pockets "Boys and Ryleigh"

"Hi Bobby" I call from my place at the table

Dad stands and walks over "Hey, Bobby."

"It's good to see you again so soon."

Uncle Sammy looks at him "Yeah, uh, thanks for coming. Come on in." 

Bobby walks in and dad shakes his hand "Thank god you're here"

Bobby looks at them "So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" "It's this job we're working. We— We weren't sure you'd believe us." 

Bobby scoffs "Well, I can believe a lot."

"Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it—"

"Not even close." dad agrees "yeah really we've never seen anything like this"

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes"

Bobby nods "Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" I am just going to sit back a let them tell it.

"Yeah, um, alright." Uncle Sammy gestures to the bed; Bobby picks up the empty takeout tray and peers at it, sets it aside, and sits down.

Then Uncle Sammy starts explaining it "So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper."

I just sit back with an internal smirk while he tells Bobby what happened I wasn't there I opted to stay back and do more research while they went out and questioned people and by research I mean I met up with Gabe. This is seriously way to much fun watching them squirm not knowing exactly what is happening... they will probably get mad when they find out that I knew all along but hopefully they don't find out.

Dad cuts uncle Sammy off mid flashback "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute." Uncle Sammy looks at him "What?"

Dad gives him a look "Come on, dude, that's not how it happened." "No? So you never drank a purple nurple?" "Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat". And her name wasn't Starla." "Then what was it?" Uncle Sammy asks him expectantly but dad just shrugs "I don't know."

Then dad takes over telling the story while I just kind of zone out again.

I burst out laughing at uncle Sammy's annoyed expression as he glares at dad "Right! And that's how it really happened." dad shrugs again and uncle Sammy gives him his 'bitch face' "I don't sound like that, Dean!"

"That's what you sound like to me." oh lord this is way too funny for me to actually stop and tell them what is happening.

Bobby is staring at the two of them then he glances at me, I shrug like I don't know what the hell is going on then he turns back to the boys "Okay. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. No— it's nothing." Sammy denies but Bobby isn't having that "No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

Dad gets up from his seat and walk over to the kitchenette "No, see married couples can get divorced. Me and him, we're like, uh, Siamese twins."

Uncle Sammy gives dad his bitch face again "It's conjoined twins!"

"See what I mean?" dad complains and it is taking everything in me to keep a straight face during this.

"Look, it" uncle Sammy sighs "we've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it." 

Bobby looks at him again then at me "Okay... But isn't this affecting Ryleigh? Whatever this is?"

I shrug innocently even though I know good and well why this isn't affecting me because like I said Gabe knows I will beat his feathery little ass if he uses his little tricks on me.

Uncle Sammy draws the attention back to the case "So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this episode will be finished in the next chapter... how will Dean and Sam react if they find out Ryleigh knew all along? I love Ryleigh and Gabe's friendship so much.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Ryleigh**

**Flashback**

A Janitor aka Gabe but dad and uncle Sammy don't know that let us into the professor's office we are posing as electricians.

"So, how long've you been working here?" Uncle Sammy questions and Gabe looks at him "I've been mopping this floor for six years." he turns on the light as the four of us walk into the office "There you go, guys." he sees uncle Sammy's EMF "What the heck's that for?" "Just find a wire in the walls."

I am keeping my mouth shut letting dad and uncle Sammy do the talking because I know the moment I open my mouth I am going to burst out laughing and it's going to blow everything.

"Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good." Gabe tells them completely pretending that he knows nothing but, in reality, he's the one behind everything here but I ain't tell them that.

Dad looks at him "Why's that?" Gabe looks at him before bluntly replying "He's dead."

"Oh. What happened?" Dad asked pretending to not have already known that.

"He went out that window. Right there." Uncle Sammy looks at him "Yeah? Were you working that night?" "I'm the one who found him."

"You see it happen?"

Dad sees a bowl of nuts on the side table and eats one.

"Nope. I just saw him come up here, and uh ... well." Gabe answers

"What?"

"He wasn't alone."

Figuring that dad and uncle Sammy had it from there I look at them "I left something in the car" I walk out of the building.

**Present Time**

I kind of tune out the rest of the flashback because well I don't need to know. 

Bobby looks at them "But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?"

Uncle Sammy shakes his head "No. History's clean."

"Then it's not a haunting." Bobby states

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure." "What do you mean, you're not sure?"

I pull myself together enough to put my input into the conversation as to not seem out of character "Well ... it's weird." Bobby looks at me "What's weird?"

Dad takes over of the next part of the story "This next part, we uh, we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin weird. Even for us"

I look at Bobby "even though it was weird this part killed me... I had to step out so dad and uncle Sammy could finish asking the questions they needed to"

Bobby looks at the three of us "Aliens?" I nod as dad answers "Yeah."

"Aliens?" Bobby questions again

"Yeah." Dad and I tell him at the same time "Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people."

Dad looks at him "Hey, believe me. We know."

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But...we figured we'd at least talk to the guy."

I keep quiet for this part and let them tell the story oh my god they would kill me if they ever found out that I knew about this all along but come on like I'm gonna rat my best friend out... I may be a lot of things but a snitch ain't one of them.

I once again tuned out the flashback until dad gets to the part that made me burst out laughing that's when I tune back in

**Flashback**

Dad looks at Curtis "How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch." I held my hand up to my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"They... They made me... Slow dance!" that is when I completely lost it and burst out laughing and had to the leave so they could finish.

**Present Time**

Bobby looks at us "You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" I shake my head laughing again "No, we're really not... That is the part that killed me and I had to leave the room I was laughing so hard I tried to be professional but come on slow dancing Aliens?"

He just gives us a look "Then this frat boy's just nuts." Dad shakes his head "We're not so sure."

And once again I tune out the flashback explaining things to Bobby because I really don't need to know about this because as stated before I know exactly what's going on.

Bobby interrupts looking at dad "Did you take his computer?" dad shakes his head "Serves him right, but, no."

"Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things." I roll my eyes, oh here we go again "Oh, that's right, yeah, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect."

Bobby intervenes once again "Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

I cut in to get to the point "There was one more victim."

Uncle Sammy nods "Right. Now, we, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy – He was, uh, he was a research scientist. Animal testing."

"Yeah, you know – a dick. Which fits the pattern." and again with the flashback dad and uncle, Sammy are explaining once again what happened to Bobby while I am just sitting back with an internal smirk.

Bobby interrupts the flashback looking at the boys "Okay, I've heard enough."

Dad looks at Bobby "You showed up about an hour after that."

Bobby looks between them "I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I –" uncle Sammy starts but Bobby holds out his hand "Shh, shh, shh, shh! And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

Uncle Sammy looks at dad "Yeah!"

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads outta your asses, it all would have been pretty clear." by now I am having trouble keeping it together

"What?"

"What you're dealing with."

After Bobby says that is when I burst out laughing and the three of them turn to look at me "I'm sorry guys... I really am but we are dealing with a trickster"

Bobby nods "She's right... What gave the biggest clue to me was the two of you. These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

Dad and uncle Sammy look at each other "the laptop" "the tires"

Thank god they didn't question how I knew what it was and they didn't.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles." 

Dad looks at Bobby "So, what is it, what, what, spirit, demon, what? "

"Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator. "

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor – deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?"

"Lots of things, but human, mostly."

Dad looks at Uncle Sammy and I "And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?"

I smirk as uncle Sammy looks at dad.

We are at the office building again dad and uncle Sammy are posing as electricians again after we do our surveillance I offered to stay behind and keep an eye on him and reluctantly they agreed.

Once I know that they are gone I walk into the auditorium where I find Gabe leaning against the stage with a smirk.

"Oh good god Gabe you are really throwing them for a loop" he smirks at me "did you like it?" I burst out laughing "The slow dancing Aliens were my favorite one... I couldn't even finish the interview with that one because I started laughing" 

Gabe smirks "I knew you'd like that one so that one was just for you"

"You're lucky that they actually agreed to let me 'keep an eye on you' or you'd be stuck with one of them"

After a bit, I decided to look around a bit, and as to our agreement, Gabe used his angel mojo to knock me out... I'll only be out until after they 'kill him' then he'll wake me up in time to catch up with my dad and uncle Sammy.

**10 minutes later**

I wake up "Ugh!" 

I get up and walk out to the Impala dad looks at me "where were you?"I roll my eyes "I got knocked in the head... I must have passed out... ugh, my head hurts" I climb into the back of the Impala a few minutes later dad and uncle Sammy get in the car and we drive away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it again I love Ryleigh and Gabe's friendship so much


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making Ryleigh a witch but not the normal supernatural type of witches she's gonna be more of the TVD and TO witches she inherited the gene from her mother and was taught what she knows by her mother up until her mother was killed..... I've had this idea for a while I just wasn't sure when exactly to add it into the story.

** Ryleigh **

So after the trickster thing, I decided to go on a hunt by myself so I found me a vampire nest in Arizona while Dad and uncle Sammy are hunting a Djinn in Illinois or at least that what uncle Sammy said when I talked to him a couple of hours ago.

I just pulled up to where I tracked the nest to okay then let's do this.

I get out of my car and walk around to the trunk and pop it open I grab my machete and close the trunk again. The sun is still out so right now I have the advantage. I creep around the house and sneak in through a window that's been left unlocked. I smirk to myself Idjits. I get a third of the way through the nest before one of the floorboards creak under my feet alerting the vamps that are left of my presence.

I hear a growl from behind me I whirl around as the vamp growls out "Hunter" 

I smirk at him "you know I wanted to do this quietly... Get in, get out before anyone even noticed" then he attacks me knocking the machete out of my hand.

He smirks at me "not so tough without your big blade are you?" And about six more vamps surround me.

I smirk right back at him "oh I don't need my big blade it's just easier" 

The vamp looks at me confused "what does that mean hunter?" 

I smirk and narrow my eyes at him and then his head explodes all over my face. I roll my neck and take a step forward picking my machete up again "now which way would you rather die? Having your head explode or having it cut off?" Then I freeze the remaining vamps in place and I behead them successfully taking care of Arizona's vamp problem.

I walk out of the place still smirking oh usually I don't like using magic but it has its perks like taking out a whole nest of vamps by myself and not to mention the only person that knows about my magic is Gabe like I said I don't like to use it unless I have to.

Like being cornered with no other way out my dad would... I don't know what he would do if he knew that I had magic probably think I was a monster even though I only use it to kill monsters only when I absolutely have to if I don't have to use it I don't.

I put my machete back in the trunk and I grab a rag and wipe my face off.

Once I get back in the car I shoot dad a text to find out where to meet them.

And I get back on the road.

Once I get a reply from dad I make my to the location that he told me.

**A few hours later**

I pull up to the hotel dad texted me and I knock on the door dad opens it and looks at me "damn kid" 

I shrug "took on a nest of vamps but none of it is my blood... Now I really need a shower"

I walk into the room and straight to the bathroom with my duffle bag of clothes. After my shower I get dressed and walk out into the room "hey Dad where's uncle Sammy?"

Dad shakes his head at me "I'm not sure kid he just disappeared I have no idea where he is but I've called Bobby and he's supposed to call me back where to meet up with him at" 

I nod "okay"

After Bobby called Dad back the two of us head off to meet Bobby and try and figure out what the hell is going on here and where the hell uncle Sammy disappeared too. Dad pulls the Impala in behind Bobby's car and I pull in behind the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that chapter is really short but I just wanted to give you guys a little filler on the whole witch thing with Ryleigh next chapter will be going into episode 21 then the season finale.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Ryleigh**

We are looking at a map that dad and Bobby have sitting on the hood of the Impala. Bobby looks at dad "This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month."

Dad looks at him "Are you joking? There's nothing here"

"Exactly," Bobby tells him

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet." "Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" dad tells him.

I just let them talk I step back and close my eyes trying to use my magic to find uncle Sammy or at least point us in the right direction but nothing whatever happened... wherever he is had been warded to protect from being found by magic. I open my eyes and refocus in time to hear dad say "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on."

We all get in our respective cars and Bobby and I follow dad to the Roadhouse I actually haven't been there before they found it before they knew about me and haven't been there while I was with them.

We pull up to the Roadhouse only to find it burned to the ground we get out of our cars we all look around Bobby says "Oh, my God."

Dad looks around again "You see Ellen?"

"No. No Ash, either." Bobby tells him.

Dad sees something and bends down to look at it he pulls on it and a burnt corpse id revealed "Oh, Ash, damn it!" so I take that the body dad just found is Ash.

Bobby looks at the dad and me "This is..." he trails off.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him." Bobby tells him I nod my head "we will find uncle Sammy dad... somehow"

Then suddenly dad clutches his head in pain for a moment "Dad?" "Dean?" Bobby and I ask at the same time. He groans and then doubles over.

I look at him "Dad are you okay? What is it?"

Bobby looks at him "What was that?" 

Dad shakes his head "I don't know. A headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?" dad shakes his head again before answering "No. Must be the stress." then dad chuckles "I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby asks him "what? No" Bobby gives him a look "I'm just saying" but dad shuts him down "Come on, I'm not some psychic."

Then dad falls against the car in pain. "Dean? Dean! Are you with me?" Bobby says. I look at him "Dad are you alright?"

He nods "Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Rylie, Bobby."

"It was a vision." Bobby states "Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels." dad answers him.

"What else did you see?"

"Uh... there was a bell."

I look at him "What kind of bell?" "Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know." "What kind of engraving was it dad?" 

He shakes his head looking at me "I don't know" 

Bobby looks at him "Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

Dad nods "Yeah, exactly" 

Bobby looks at us "I know where Sam is"

We pull up to the edge of a forest and park we decided to take the Impala and dad would take me back to my car after we find uncle, Sammy.

Bobby looks at us as we get out of the car "Well, it looks like the rest of the way's on foot." dad opens the trunk and we all grab guns and the things that we might need.

Dad looks at us "Let's go"

We can see uncle Sammy in the distance dad calls out "Sam!" and I call out "uncle Sammy" he turns towards us and dad and I both see the guy coming towards him with a knife "Sam, look out!" "Uncle Sammy behind you" we both pick up our pace running towards him faster.

But we get there too late as the guy stabs him in the back dad and I pick up speed again as the guy twists the knife in uncle Sammy's back "Nooooo!" then the guy runs away.

Dad and I drop down beside uncle Sammy as Bobby chases after the guy "Uncle Sammy?" I look at him I can already feel the tears in my eyes "Sam, no!" dad tells him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you." He places his hand on the wound on Sam's back, covering his entire palm in blood.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" 

"Come on uncle Sammy you're gonna be okay... dad and I are gonna patch you up" "

Dad looks down at him "Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up just like Ryleigh said, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?" 

I can feel the tears start falling down my face as dad touches uncle Sammy's face "Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!"

"Uncle Sammy?" his eyes slide closed and he slumps forward "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God." Dad and I both have tears streaming down our faces as dad sits there holding uncle Sammy rocking him.

"Sam!" Dad says but he's not moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we have part 2 of All Hell Breaks Loose which is the Season 2 finale.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Ryleigh**

Dad and I are standing looking at uncle Sammy's body. Bobby walks in holding a bucket of fried chicken "Dean? Ryleigh? Brought you this back." he holds out the bucket of chicken. 

Dad shakes his head "No, thanks. I'm fine." 

I decline to "I can't eat right now"

Bobby looks at us both "You should eat something both of you"

Dad rolls his eyes and snaps "I said I'm fine." I sigh "I just really couldn't keep it down right now"

Dad takes a drink from a bottle of whiskey.

Bobby looks at dad "Dean... I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?" 

"No." dad declines

"We could" then Bobby sighs "maybe..." then he trails off but dad just looks at him and says calmly "What? Torch his corpse? Not yet."

Bobby looks at dad then at me "I want you to come with me both of you" "I'm not going anywhere." dad tells him "I'm not going anywhere either"

"Ryleigh, Dean, please." Bobby tries to plead with us. Dad looks at him "Would you cut us some slack?"

"I just don't think you either of you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help."

I shake my head at him "Trust me, Bobby, I am no help to anybody like this" he nods at me then looks at dad "Something big is going down– end-of-the-world big."

Dad yells "Well, then let it end!" 

Bobby looks at him "You don't mean that." 

I really think he does at the moment and I don't blame him he just lost his brother.

Dad gets up and stands in Bobby's face "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here." the dad suddenly shoves Bobby yelling "GO!" he pauses then says in a softer voice "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Bobby sighs "You know where I'll be." then he turns and walks out of the room.

I am sitting beside dad even though dad usually isn't the 'chick flick moment type' I still lay my head over on his shoulder not saying a word because I know nothing I say will make this better so I just listen to him talking "You know when we were little— and you couldn't have been more than 5— you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." I just wanted you to be a kid... Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up." He pauses "I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." he wipes tears from his face before continuing "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?"

I look at him "Dad this isn't your fault... you couldn't have prevented this... no matter how many times you think you could have it still would have happened" he just gives me a sad little smile before speaking again with tears falling down his face making me tear up again "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do?"

Then he yells "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Dad walked out of the room with a determined look on his face and me being me I followed him to see what the hell he was planning.

I park and get out of my car and silently walk towards my dad staying in the shadows I hear him "Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch!" then a beautiful woman in a black dress appears a crossroads demon "Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors." She flashes red eyes for a moment. "Dean. It is so, so good to see you." She Inhales sharply "I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment." she walks closer to dad "Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell." dad tells her the demon laughs "Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why." "Oh yeah?" dad tells her in a challenging manor.

"Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and—let me guess— you're offering up your own soul?" "There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. All you gotta do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years— ten years, and then you come for me."

The demon smirks "You must be joking." "That's the same deal you give everybody else." she just smirks at him stepping closer to him "You're not everybody else." then she lowers her voice and says something else but I can't hear it because I am not close enough and I can't risk getting closer and being spotted.

"Nine years." dad tries but the Demon denies "No." "Eight." the demon laugh "You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years and my bill comes due. That's my last offer— five years or no deal." the demon leans in to seal the deal "Then no deal."

"Fine." dad tells her "Fine." she starts walking away "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

Dad calls out "wait" the demon turns around and says softly "It's a fire sale, and everything must go." dad looks at her "What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. " she sighs "Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with." the demon sighs again "I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?" dad asks "I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year, and one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So... It's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Dad grabs the demon and kisses her to seal the deal.

I wait a few minutes until I know that dad is gone and I grab a little tin box out of the trunk and get everything ready putting in one of my many fake IDs, I bury it and wait and the same demon that dad just made a deal with appears again.

"Hmm, two Winchesters in one night? Must be my lucky night" I look her in the eye "The deal you just made with my dad when his year is up I want to take his place" "what are you suggesting?" "a trade when the year is up you take me instead of my dad"

She looks at me "you want to trade your soul for Dean Winchester?"

"That's what I said," she thinks for a moment "hmmm okay we have a deal when Dean's year is up you take his place in hell" then we seal the deal with a kiss. 

"Does daddy know what you just did?" 

"No doesn't even know I followed him here"

Then she disappears..... Well then that is taken care of and dad won't know until the time comes I'll just let him think they are coming for him when in reality I'll be the one dragged to hell in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ryleigh is taking Dean's place in hell when his year is up meaning that instead of Cas pulling Dean out he will be pulling Ryleigh out... Ry gets pulled out because being Dean's daughter she could be used as a vessel for Michael as well she is one of their backups in case Dean says no.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Ryleigh**

I walk up to the door just as I reach for the handle the door opens revealing dad and uncle Sammy... dad looks at me "where did you go?" "I just needed some air that's all" he nods at me "alright then come on kid we are going to get some food" "alright I could eat... I'm starving"

We get in the Impala and dad drives us to some little diner and we get our food as uncle Sammy is telling us what he remembers "And that's when you guys showed up." dad looks at him "that awful. Poor Andy" 

"I didn't know Andy but poor Andy," I say wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Both dad and uncle Sammy chuckle at me and I smile at them then Sammy starts taking again "The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive." dad looks at him "He told you that?" uncle Sammy nods "Yep." then he scoffs "He appeared in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?"

Uncle Sammy shakes his head "No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?"

Dad looks at him "Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over." dad takes a large bite of pizza and turns away

I cut in to save dad "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

Uncle Sammy shrugs "I don't know. But whatever it is, we got to stop him."

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time." Dad tries to reason with him but uncle Sammy shakes his head "No, we don't."

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first." I look at "dad has a point you need to rest up"

Uncle Sammy looks at dad "Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?"

Dad hesitates "Yeah." Then looks away "Dean... what is it?"

Dad sits down "The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen— a lot of other hunters, too."

Uncle Sammy looks at dad with tears in his eyes "Demons?" "Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something." "What did he find?"

"Bobby's working on that right now." Dad tells him

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away." Uncle Sammy stands up Dad and I stand up as well and dad grabs him by the shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I 've — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No." Dad shakes his head.

I cut in "he's right you know... we almost lost you there and we just need to take a breather figure out our next move before we go after them" he gives me a small smile "sorry kiddo but we don't have the time... we need to stop them"

With that, the three of us walk out of the diner and to our cars dad and uncle Sammy in the Impala and me in my car as we make our way to Bobby's.

A couple of hours later we pull up to Bobby's and we all get out of our cars and Uncle Sammy knocks on the door a few minutes later looking at uncle Sammy wide-eyed.

Dad looks at Bobby "Hey Bobby" then almost immediately looks away again because he knows that Bobby isn't going to like what he did to bring uncle Sammy back.

"Hey, Bobby." uncle Sammy tells him Bobby looks at him for another moment before answering " Sam. It's good to" he pauses "see you up and around." "Yeah ... thanks for patching me up" uncle Sammy pats Bobby on the shoulder and walks past him into the house.

"Don't mention it." Dad follows and Bobby gives him a hard look, that is vibrating with unspoken emotion. "Well, Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so... what do you know?" dad tells him stiffly and uncle Sammy looks at dad curiously.

Bobby gives me a look as we walk into the house and I just shrug as to say what was I supposed to do.

Bobby looks at us "Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." uncle Sammy looks at him "What is it?"

"Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He points to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming."

Dad looks at him "Wyoming?" "Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if..." Bobby trails off "What?"

"The demons are surrounding it." Bobby tells us "but why?" I ask at the same time that dad says

"But you don't know why?"

Bobby shakes his head "No, and by this point, my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't." 

He nods "Yeah, sure."

Bobby looks at dad and me "Come on, Dean, Ryleigh. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." "Yeah." dad tells him I nod "okay"

We walk out of the house and through the salvage yard Bobby stops and turns to us well more specifically dad "You stupid ass! What did you do?" dad looks away "What did you do?!" He pushes dad "You made a deal... For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?"

Dad sighs and looks at him "Bobby." then Bobby looks at me "and you didn't stop him?" I roll my eyes "what was I supposed to say, Bobby? I didn't know what the hell he was doing"

Bobby turns back to dad "How long?!"

"One year." dad finally tells him, I bite my lip keeping quiet. Bobby gives him a look "Damn it, Dean."

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?"

Bobby grabs dad by the collar "I could throttle you" and this is going just about as well I thought it would which is why nobody is knowing about the deal I made in place of my dad.

Dad looks at him "What, and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?"

Bobby lets go of dad "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

Wait what? That I didn't know about. "That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? I--I--It's like my life could mean something." Oh yeah, dad might actually try and kill me for taking his place which again is why they won't know until it's too late to stop it.

"What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" He grabs dad again.

Dad chokes up "I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother." 

Booby looks at him "How is your brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you? And what about your daughter... how does she feel?"

I look at them "I understand why he did it... If it had been me in the position I would have done it too" dad looks at him "There you go. You can't tell him. You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him."

Bobby starts to cry and grabs dad's chin. Suddenly there is a clank from a distant part of the junkyard. The three of us crawl to the side of a car and grab the intruder. Once dad and Bobby have her by the shoulders, they recognize her " Ellen?" So that's Ellen she nods, starting to cry dad looks at her "Ellen. Oh, God." They embrace.

After they pull apart dad looks at her "Ellen this is Ryleigh" then he motions to me "and Ry this is Ellen" I give her a three-finger wave "hi there"

Before she can question dad cuts in "Ryleigh here is my daughter... I only found out about her a few months back" we walk into the house.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter is Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless because I was listening to it while writing this.  
> https://youtu.be/rHBxJCq99jA

**Ryleigh**

Bobby pours holy water out of a flask and into a glass and pushes it towards Ellen she looks at him "Bobby, is this really necessary?"

Bobby looks at her "Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt." Ellen lifts the shot glass to her mouth and swallows the water "Whiskey now if you don't mind" she tells him.

Dad looks at her "Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" "I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She scoffs before finishing her sentence "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck"

She drinks the whiskey Bobby poured for her and exhales sharply "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone for more than fifteen minutes."

Sam gives her a sympathetic smile "Sorry, Ellen"

Ellen tears up "A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live" then she scoffs again "Lucky me."

Bobby looks at her "Ellen, you mentioned a safe." "A hidden safe we keep in the basement." She elaborates "Demons get what was in it?" she shakes her head "No"

She pulls out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. It has several black lines and X's on it.

Dad looks at the map then up at Ellen "Wyoming?" I cut in "What does that mean?" I point to the lines on the map.

A little while later everybody is looking through stuff trying to find an answer Bobby is reading from a large book "I don't believe it." He sets the book on a table

Uncle Sammy looks at him "What? You got something, Bobby?"

Bobby looks at us "A lot more than that. Each of these X's" He points to the marks on the map "Is an abandoned frontier church— all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

I look at him "The Samuel Colt— the demon-killing, gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dad looks at me with a smirk "took the words right out of my mouth"

Bobby looks at both of us "Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines" He points to the black lines on the map "connecting church to church. It just happens to layout like this." He connects the points on the map until the shape of a star is made.

Dad looks at him "Tell me that's not what I think it is" Uncle Sammy nods "It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant." Dad and I say at the same time I smirk and let him finish "Iron lines demons can't cross."

Ellen looks at us "I've never heard of anything that massive." 

"No one has." Bobby tells her Dad looks at Bobby "And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?"

Uncle Sammy is the one that answers "Definitely"

Dad looks at him "How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling, and they can't get in."

I look around the room "So Samuel Colt built a big Devils Trap but why? Was he trying to keep something out?" 

Ellen looks at us "Why? What's inside?"

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dad answers looking up from the book he was looking at.

Uncle Sammy looks at us "Well what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?"

Dad looks at him "Well, unless ..."

Bobby turns to dad "Unless what?" Dad looks at him "What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Now that's a comforting thought." Ellen comments

Dad looks at her "Yeah, you think?"

Uncle Sammy looks at Bobby "Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

Uncle Sammy gets this look on his face "No." then he pauses for a moment maybe to be dramatic who knows with him "But I know who could." 

We are at the cemetery in Wyoming waiting. A cemetery gate opens and Jake enters, walking towards a crypt. Dad standing behind a large tomb, a gun in hand. I am standing beside him also with a gun.

"Howdy, Jake." Uncle Sammy, Bobby, and Ellen appear from the shadows, guns raised.

Jake looks at Sammy in shock "Wait... you were dead. I killed you." Sammy not knowing the truth says "Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." "I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sammy glances at dad, who lowers his eyes briefly "You can't be alive. You can't be."

Bobby steps in "Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Jake looks at him in a challenging way "And if I don't?" "Wait and see."

Jake looks at Sammy "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do— kill me?" "It's a thought." "You had your chance. You couldn't." "I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake starts to laugh.

Dad glares at him "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?"

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Ellen shakily points her gun at her temple  
Jake continues to smile "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there are all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go."

"Shoot him," Ellen says with her voice trembling slightly.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake says before pausing "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." Dad, Sammy, and Bobby all drop their guns I try and fight it but he's too strong for me to overpower his command.

"Okay. Thank you."

Jake turns around and pulls the Colt out of his pocket. While he is inserting it into the crypt, Dad, Bobby, and I grab Ellen before she can shoot herself just as Sammy shoots Jake four times in the back. Jake falls onto the ground, and Sammy walks to stand over him.

"Please... don't. Please." Jake pleads gasping for air but Sammy shoots Jake three more times in the chest. Blood spatters onto his face. Ellen and Bobby walk past uncle Sammy, with Bobby staring at him hard. Dad and I walk over to look at Jake, then Sammy, who wipes the blood from his face.

We all look over to the crypt as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions, then stop.

Bobby looks wide-eyed "Oh, no." Ellen looks at him "Bobby, what is it?"

"It's hell," Bobby tells her

Dad pulls the Colt from the Crypt.

"Take cover— now!" Bobby yells out to all of us. We all run behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupts from the other side and shoots outward. 

Dad looks at us in shock "What the hell just happened?!" Ellen is the one that answers him "That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell."

I look at them "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen nods "she's right we gotta get that gate shut"

Bobby, Ellen, Uncle Sammy, and I are struggling to close the crypt door. I see uncle Sammy look over which makes me look over as well and we both see dad down, and then see the YED who looks at uncle Sammy and smiles.

"Dean!" "Dad!" Uncle Sammy and I say at the same time. He lets go of the gate door and runs toward dad. I am still helping Bobby and Ellen with the gate

The yellow-eyed demon throws uncle Sammy against a nearby tree. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you." Dad is struggling upright. The YED throws him against a post.

It's too loud for me to hear what the demon is saying to dad, but I can guarantee that it's about the deal that brought Uncle Sammy back. I can tell he's laughing

I see uncle Sammy watching them too he looks horrified; I don't know if he can hear their conversation. But in addition to black demon smoke, what appears to be ghosts are now also walking.

As the YED cocks the Colt and aims it at Dad, John Winchester, my grandfather grabs the demon from behind. The body the demon-possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the cloud of smoke that was the YED wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more. When he stands up, Dad is pointing the colt at him and shoots him in the heart. The demon then falls to the ground, dead.

Bobby, Ellen, and I finally close the gate doors and they turn to see John. I run over to Dad. Dad stands up and faces his dad. John walks forward, and smiles at dad, putting his hand on dad's shoulder. Both are teary, and Uncle Sammy approaches; Dad and John both look at Sammy, and John and Sammy nod at each other. With another look at Dad, John steps back and disappears into white light.

Dad and Uncle Sammy look at each other and I let out a sigh "well I'm glad that's over now"

I am standing with Dad and uncle Sammy over the demon's smoking body, astonished.

Dad laughs a little "Well, check that off the to-do list." Uncle Sammy looks at him "You did it." Dad looks at us "I didn't do it alone."

Sammy looks at dad "Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Dad looks back at him "The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him." "Where do you think he is now?" Dad shakes his head "I don't know."

Sammy sighs "I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I..." he chuckles "I kind of don't know what to say."

Dad looks at him "I do0". He leans closer to the body "That was for our mom... you son of a bitch."

Dad, uncle Sammy and I are walking towards the Impala dad opens the door. Uncle Sammy looks at him "You know when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost." Dad shuts the door to stand next to Sammy and Sammy scoffs "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

I decided to let dad handle this and keep my mouth shut "Glad he was wrong." "I don't think he was, Dean." Uncle Sammy pauses and looks at dad. "What happened? After I was stabbed?"

"I already told you." Sammy shakes his head "Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" dad asks not wanting to tell him what really happened.

But Uncle Sammy isn't giving up "Did I die?" "Oh, come on." Dad protests but Sammy isn't going to give up "Did you sell your soul for me like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on! No!" dad tells him but it's a lie. Uncle Sammy is giving dad a look "Tell me the truth."

Dad doesn't say anything just sniffs "Dean, tell me the truth." Dad looks at him and chuckles "Sam..."

"How long do you get?" Uncle Sammy asks his voice breaking. "One year." Sammy nods, tears in his eyes. "I got one year." Dad finally tells him but neither of them knows that I am taking dad's place at the end of that year.

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Dad looks at him "Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that, I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

Sammy looks at him "And what do you think my job is?" "What?"

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

Dad looks at him "Yeah."

Ellen walks up "Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate."

I look at her "How many you think?" Uncle Sammy answers "Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

Bobby comes up "Hope to hell you guys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun."

Dad smiles "Well, then ..." We open the trunk of the Impala and dad throws the Colt inside and closes it. "we got work to do." I smile as I climb in the back of the Impala "we certainly do boys, we certainly do" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is season 2 done now we move on to season 3 and now Cas and Ryleigh are just going to be best friends like Ryleigh and Gabe.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Ryleigh  
**  
I'm in the back of the impala, uncle Sammy is in the passenger seat while dad is of course driving. "Let me see your knife." 

Dad looks at him "What for?" "So, I can gouge my eyes out."

I smirk "Oh uncle Sammy that is why I opted to wait in the car while you went in to get dad I may be 19 but I don't need to see that much of my father"

He shoots me a look through the rearview mirror, I give him an innocent look. "It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam," Dad tells him. Uncle Sammy gives dad his 'bitch face' "It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean."

Dad chuckles and slaps uncle Sammy on the leg "Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Double mint Twins." I shake my head with a chuckle as uncle Sammy answers quietly "Yeah, no problem."

Dad looks at him "Really? Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something." Uncle Sammy shakes his head "No, not at all. You deserve to have a little fun." This is only because they think that dad has a year left they are going to kill me again once they realize that I am the one that's gonna get dragged to hell.

"Well, I am in violent agreement with you there." Dad chuckles "What's Bobby got?" "Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens"

Dad cuts him off "Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem." I stick my head between them "Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"Nothing Bobby could find – not yet, anyway." Uncle Sammy answers him.

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" "Seventeen" Uncle Sammy and I tell him at the same time.

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and bubkis." Sammy looks at him, confused. Dad pauses. "What are the demons waiting for?" 

I shrug "no clue" Sammy shakes his head "Beats me."

Dad looks at us "It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already." I raise my eyebrow at dad as uncle Sammy sighs "I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for."

We just pulled up to a farmhouse in Lincoln, Nebraska. Dad gets out munching on a cheeseburger. The air is filled with the sound of cicadas. Hmmm, that can't be a good sign.

Uncle Sammy looks at us "Hear those cicadas?" 

I nod "yep" as Dad answers "That can't be a good sign." 

I look at the two of them "Exactly what I was thinking boys"

Uncle Sammy shakes his head "No. No, it can't."

Bobby walks up looking at Dad "So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"   
  
Dad shrugs "Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

Well not exactly daddio but they aren't going to know that I took dad's place until it's too late for them to do anything about it.

Uncle Sammy looks at Bobby "So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?"

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

Dad pounds on the farmhouse door "Candygram!" there is no answer but cicadas chirping. Dad picks the lock and opens the door; we cover their noses in disgust.

I look at the boys "oh god that isn't a good sign that's for sure" Sammy looks at us "That's awful." Dad looks at us saying pretty much the same thing I did "That so can't be a good sign."

Dad enters first, Sammy and I behind him with guns drawn. We creep through the house; stopping in the second room, we hear what sounds like panicked screams.

I look at the two of them "You hear that boys?"

Dad kicks open the next door; the sounds turn out to be coming from a television set playing, an episode of "Dallas" a family of three is seated on the couch, several days dead by the smell of it. The three of us recoil at the increased stench.

Sammy looks around in horror "Oh, my god." 

Bobby enters through the other side of the room and also recoils in horror.

I look over at Bobby "Bobby, what the hell happened here?"

Bobby looks at the three of us "I don't know." "Check for sulfur," Dad instructs us. "Yeah."

The four of us investigate the room and I hear a noise from outside I look at dad and motion to tell them that I'm going to go and check it out.

Dad, Sammy, and Bobby all go a different way to check it out as well I walk out of the back door with my gun drawn as I come around the side of the house I get knocked to the ground by a man with a shotgun.

"Son of a bitch" I grab ahold of my nose which is where the gun hit me I notice a woman come up behind the man... they must be hunters like us investigating whatever the hell is happening here.

Bobby comes around "Isaac? Tamara?" the woman Tamara looks at Bobby "Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" "I could ask the same." The man that hit me with his shotgun Isaac looks at Bobby "Heya, Bobby"

I roll my eyes and hoist myself off the ground "Hello. Bleeding here. I'm pretty sure my nose is broken here"

Dad looks at me "Damn kid that is really bleeding there" 

I roll my eyes and sass back "no really I didn't notice... Oh, I wonder what gave it away? Maybe all the blood gushing from my nose?" 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Ryleigh**

After getting my nose reset and bandaged up by uncle Sammy we are now at Isaac and Tamara's place.

Dad is in the phone "Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually." I roll my eyes at his response.

Isaac looks at his wife "Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" 

Ohhh I haven't seen that in a while... mom used to use it when she dealt with demons.

Tamara looks back at him "Well, where'd you leave it?" "I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking." I smile at their little antics it's cute.

Uncle Sammy looks confused "Palo Santo?" Tamara goes to answer him, but I beat her to it "It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons just like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." They all look at me surprised I just smirk "my mom used it whenever she had a hunt dealing with demons... I haven't seen any in years though"

Tamara digs in a bag and pulls out a large, pointed stake. She hands it to Isaac with an affectionate smile. "Thank you, dear." Those two are just adorable "You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

Sammy looks at them "So, how long you two been married?"

I smile at them "yeah you guys are cute" "Eight years this past June." "The family that slays together..." Isaac trails off.

Uncle Sammy nods "Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?" there is an awkward silence as Tamara and Isaac look at each other. "I, uh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not – that's none of my business." Tamara shakes her head "No, no. It's – it's all right."

Dad is still on the phone "Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an ... "appletini'." He makes a face at the others at the word "appletini" "Yeah. Call you." he hangs up and addresses the rest of us "That was the coroner's tech."

Sammy looks at him "And?" 

Dad looks at him "Get this – that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

Bobby looks at dad "But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." I look at them "well this is definitely weird"

uncle Sammy nods "Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Bobby shakes his head "If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty." And I pipe in "yeah me either, I've seen a lot of demon attacks too... mom specialized in demons"

Dad looks around the room "Well, what now? What should we do?" Isaac looks at him "Uh, "we're" not gonna do anything." I raise an eyebrow "excuse me?"

Sammy looks at him "What do you mean?" 

Isaac looks at him "You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't "Scooby-Doo," and we don't play well with others." 

I roll my eyes "what hunters do? Unless it's family?"

Uncle Sammy isn't giving it up thought "Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together." "No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

Dad looks at him "No offense?" this is when Tamara cuts into the conversation "Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake." Then Isaac gets sarcastic "Oh yeah, yeah. I locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

Dad chuckles "All right. That's enough." 

I narrow my eyes at Isaac "it's not like we meant for this to happen" and uncle Sammy comes in trying to be the peacemaker here "Guys, this isn't helping. Dean—"

Isaac cuts him off "Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us – on _all_ of us."

Tamara pulls Isaac away "Okay. that's quite enough testosterone for now." 

Then Isaac and Tamara leave the room.

*****  
**  
Sammy and I just finished talking to a policeman and we walk into the store Uncle Sammy and I see dad talking to the witness a young pretty blonde girl.

We walk up and uncle Sammy clears his throat, dad looks at the witness "Excuse me a minute, would you?" she nods "sure" then she leaves.

Sammy looks at dad "Dean, what are you doing?" Dad looks back at him "I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?" "Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack – that kind of stuff." 

Dad coughing pathetically looks at uncle Sammy "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left, and, uh ..." he does more theatrical coughing "got to make every second count." 

I snort internally yeah sure dad... not I am the one that doesn't have much time, but I've accepted my fate, I accepted it the moment I made the deal to save my dad.

Uncle Sammy looks at him "Yeah, right. Sorry." 

Dad is so going to milk this out I can already tell "Apology accepted."

Bobby walks in wearing a suit. His hair is slicked back. Dad, Uncle Sammy, and I are all looking at him impressed because I have never seen the man dress up and I've known him since I was 14.

I smirk "looking good Bobby" Dad looks at him as well "Whoa." Then he whistles "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect." I look at him "what did you find out?" then right after my question uncle, Sammy asks "Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?"

Bobby shakes his head "Don't think so. There are none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing." I look at the three of them "Hmmm this is just getting weirder"

Dad looks at us "Maybe she's just some random whack job."

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you guys find anything around here?"

I look at the boys answering Bobby's question "no, nothing, no Sulfur or anything" Dad looks at him "Well, maybe something." he nods to a security camera in the ceiling. "See? I'm working." He directs the last statement at Uncle Sammy.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Ryleigh**

We are in the security room now and uncle Sammy and I are seated, watching the security footage, as Bobby and Dad hover behind us. "Anything interesting?" dad questions. "I don't know yet. Might just be a guy..." Uncle Sammy answers

We watch a redheaded man approach the blonde woman and I smirk "Or it might be our guy."

*******

Dad, Bobby and I are staking out a bar, we are sitting in Bobby's car, dad and Bobby are in the front and I am in the back seat on the driver's side.

Bobby yawns "What time is it?" Dad looks at his phone "Seven past midnight."

Bobby looks at dad "You sure this is the right place?" Dad shakes his head "No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this ... stupid bar."

I see Uncle Sammy walk up and smirk as there is a loud pounding on the window; it makes both dad and Bobby jump. 

Uncle Sammy grins at their discomfort and slips into the back seat.

I reach over and fist bump him. Dad looks back at uncle Sammy "That's not funny!" 

I smirk at my father "it was kinda funny"

Sammy looks at dad and Bobby "Yeah. Uh, all right, so – so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" uncle Sammy nods "Yeah."

Dad looks back at us "So you think he's possessed?" 

I nod "he most likely is" "Well, it's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

This is where Bobby comes in "Those demons that got out at the gate – they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen."

Uncle Sammy looks at Bobby "You mean the demons we _let_ out."

Dad must have seen something because he turns to us "Guys." The redheaded man gets out of his car and walks towards the bar.

Dad smirks "All right. Showtime." Bobby stops him from getting out of the car "Wait a minute." "What?" "What'd I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

Dad looks at Bobby with a 'seriously' look "Oh, so he kills someone, and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" 

I scrunch my nose up at the example only for pain to shoot through it... I forgot about the break from yesterday.

Bobby doesn't back down though "We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

uncle Sammy looks out the window "Hey, Bobby? I don't think that's an option" I look in the direction he is and I see the car. 

Bobby looks at him "Why not?"

Uncle Sammy nods, indicating another car that has just entered the lot: Isaac and Tamara are heading towards the bar.

Bobby huffs "Damn it!"

*******

I just got into the bar and I see Isaac about to drink something he shouldn't be drinking while, dad, Bobby, and uncle Sammy are busy trying to get into the building I found a window in the bathroom open and I focus on Isaac and mutter "Motus" and flick my wrist and the bottle flies out of Isaac's hand and into the face of the redheaded man.

Then with a screech of tires, Bobby's car bursts through the front door of the bar. Dad, uncle Sammy, and Bobby get out, armed with holy water, which they fling violently into the crowd of demons. They back up and Tamara runs over to Isaac and grabs onto his Sam then gets them in the car.

My magic does come in handy sometimes, times like this when I can use it to help save someone.

I dash out of the bathroom throwing holy water on the demons that try to grab me and I slide into the front seat of the car.

Uncle Sammy is trying to get dad's attention as he starts fighting with the redheaded man.

I look back at Tamara and Isaac "Are you guys okay?" they both nod hesitantly.

Dad opens the trunk just as he runs out of holy water; the redheaded man grins. Dad overpowers him and stuffs him in the trunk, which is inscribed with a Devil's Trap, the redheaded man screams. Dad tumbles into the front seat of the car beside me.

Bobby is behind the wheel with uncle, Sammy, Isaac, and Tamara in the back.

*******

Back at Isaac and Tamara's place, we have the redheaded man that we now know for sure is a demon tied to a chair in the middle of a Devil's Trap.

Tamara and Isaac are arguing with dad and uncle Sammy about going back to the bar and killing the demons there. I roll my eyes and whistle, they all look at me "we don't even know what we are up against here exactly, going back now would just be a suicide mission"

But they just go back to arguing about it and dad offers to go with them which get uncle Sammy worked up "we don't even know how many there are" and then finally Bobby comes in hopefully with an answer.

"Yeah, we do, There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?" dad shakes his head "no who?" and then it clicks there's seven of them, of course. But I let Bobby take it just to make sure that I'm right "The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!"

Hmmm just like I thought when Bobby said that there were seven of them.

Dad pauses and grins "What's in the box?!" there is an awkward silence "Brad Pitt? "Se7en"? No?" Bobby tosses him a book" Dad looks at it "What's this?" "Binsfeld's Classification of Demons." In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins – not just as human vices but as actual devils."

I look at them "The family – they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper..." I trail off letting someone else answer and that someone just so happened to be Bobby "That's Envy's doing – the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac, said what he almost made him do. He was touched with an awful Gluttony." 

Isaac looks at Bobby "I don't know what happened but as soon as the bottle was away from me I didn't feel the need to drink it anymore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I had Ryleigh use her magic to save Isaac... because why not make her use it to help people, to do her job.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Ryleigh**

I step out Of the house to answer my phone "what's up?" 

I hear Gabe chuckle "just checking in on my best friend we haven't really talked since I was 'killed' by the Winchester bros." 

I roll my eyes "that's because I haven't really been away from them long enough to call and I'm working a case with the boys Gabe" 

"Ohhhhhh what's it about?" 

"Demon's the seven deadly sins... they got out along with hundreds of other demons when the Devil's gate opened last week"

I can practically feel his smirk "courtesy of you Winchesters huh?" 

I roll my eyes "not like we meant for it to happen but sometimes you can't control things" "that is true anything I can discreetly help with?" 

I smirk "actually you can find me some holy wood" "why?" 

I smirk "because I wanna make bullets out of it... shoot a few of those into some demon bitches and then it would make it easier to exorcise those black-eyed sons of bitches" 

There's a pause for a second "alright I'll find you some holy wood and you can make your demon torture bullets"

I smirk again "awesome if you go to my mother's old safe houses... she should have a ton of it, it was her go-to thing, besides holy water and Devil's Traps for demons and the only thing her places aren't warded from is angels because you know she didn't know about them, use something of mine to find them that's how she cloaked her places with a spell using my blood" 

"Okay I'll get it for you" 

"Thanks, Gabe... I'll talk to you later"

"Alright bye Ry"

I hang up the phone with a smirk on my face, Imma have me some demon torture bullets very soon and it's gonna be fun.

I walk back into the house to see Tamara and Isaac exorcising envy. I look at the two of them "you still have that holy wood?" 

Tamara looks at me "yeah why?" 

I smirk at them "can I see one of those stakes?" 

Isaac hands it to me and I take it into the other room with the two of them following me watching me too see what I'm planning.

I take the stake in my hand and I carve bullets out of it and just to test it I load one into the chamber and I aim my gun at the door frame and I fire a shot and my holy wooden bullet is embedded into the door frame now.

I load the rest of the bullets into my gun, with a smirk "that's why" Everybody is looking at me wide-eyed like why they didn't think of that. 

The Radio turns on by itself "sorry guys not enough time for everyone to get some"

Dad cocks his shotgun "Here we go." 

I smirk "let's do this"

*******

Well, we all survived that fight, so I'll call that a win. I am standing with dad and uncle Sammy as they pile corpses into a shallow pit to burn all the bodies.

Bobby, Tamara, and Isaac all walk out of the house look equally exhausted. Not that you can blame them for being exhausted after the night we just had.

My holy wood bullets worked wonders by the way.

I look at Dad and them "I am going to go and pass out in baby... I feel like I'm dead on my feet" dad tosses the keys to me, so I can unlock her.

Once I get in the car I lay the keys in the front seat and I lay down in the backseat and pass out, just like I said I was going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta short, but this was the end of 3x01 next is going to be Ryleigh on her own for a hunt because I don't want everything always revolving around her with Sam and Dean, she's gonna be independent sometimes too. I'm not putting Ryleigh in 3x02 so I'm mostly just going to skip it.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

** Ryleigh **

The Boys dropped me off at Bobby's to pick up my car I'm going out on a solo hunt, I found myself a case possibly a shapeshifter in New York. A woman suspected of killing her husband but she claims she was having dinner with her brother, sister in law and her nephew at the time of the murder so I figured it was kinda up my alley so I'm checking it out. While dad and uncle Sammy are looking for a case to work.

I grab my keys from the hook in Bobby's kitchen "I'm heading out Bobby" 

He nods "what do you got?"

"possible shapeshifter in New York, I'm heading over to check it out and I'll see if there is an actual case when I get there"

I walk out the door and head to my car I start her up and hit the road it's a long trip from South Dakota to New York. About 6 hours into the trip I stop to gas my car up and while she's filling up I look through my box of fake I.Ds to see which one I'm gonna use for this case.... Let's see how about FBI Agent Makayla Brandy that sounds good to me.

Once she's completely gassed up I walk into the little store and pay for my gas and I get a few snacks to last until I need to stop again and I get back on the road I mean I still have to drive for 14 hours.

I'll probably drive the four hours then stop and get a couple of hours of sleep before tackling the rest of the drive maybe depending on how I feel in four hours.

**Time Skip  
** **  
**I just checked into my motel and I'm gonna catch a couple of hours of sleep then arrange a meeting with the Lori Payne's brother Mason to confirm her story then I'll know for sure if this is a case or not.

** Time Skip **

I get up and shower and get ready once I get dressed I pull my phone out and dial the number I got for Mason off the internet it rings a few times then he picks up "Hello? Who is this?" 

I slip into business mode "Hello, are you Mason Evans? My name is Makayla Brandy I'm with the FBI and I was wondering if I could set up a meeting to talk about your sister. What time would be good for you?" 

"Of course Agent Brandy and 1:30 this afternoon?"

"Of course I will see you then Mr. Evans" I hang up the phone and check the time it's only 12:30 so I have time to get some food before meet with Lori's brother. I grab my keys and walk out of my room and head to my car to hit this diner I saw down the road to get some food.

After I eat, I head on out towards Mason's place where we are meeting to talk about Lori and her alibi. I get there and right on time I knock on the door and a man answers I smile at him "I'm Agent Brandy we spoke on the phone this morning" he nods "right I'm Lori's brother Mason and I was just about to explain what I know to this other Agent so come on in" he lets me in and leads me to the living room where I see another man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, he's kinda cute but I can't think about that right now.

Mason looks at me "Agent Brandy this is Agent Barton" 

I look at him "who are you with?" 

He gives me this annoying little smug look "SHIELD and you?" 

I roll my eyes "FBI"

Mason looks at me "Why is the FBI interested in my sister's case? SHIELD I get they specialize in weird" I got don't even miss a beat and a lie is coming out of my mouth "this case is special... see there have been several similar cases like your sister's in the past two years and I've been investigating them trying to catch a killer, this is the closest I've been to catching my perp"

Mason nods "okay so as I was saying, my sister is innocent, she was with me and my family at dinner it was my wife's birthday so the four of us went out to dinner Robert was supposed to be with us but got caught up at work and was supposed to meet us at the restaurant but when he didn't show we figured he just couldn't get away from work"

I nod at him "okay I'm gonna need the name of that restaurant and are you sure that your sister couldn't have slipped away and then came back without raising suspicion?"

"Of course whatever you need we were at Marco's its an Italian place my wife's favorite restaurant and it's impossible she only left the table once and that was with my wife to go to the restroom and they weren't gone for more than five minutes and it takes 20 minutes to get from the restaurant to my sister's house so it's not possible that she killed Rob, plus she would never have hurt him she loved him more than anything"

I nod at him with a smile "Thank you, Mr. Evans, just one more question how did they know it was your sister" 

He sighs "a traffic camera caught her leaving the house 5 minutes after the murder was committed but I don't understand how she could have been in two places at once" 

I nod at him "thank you, Mr. Evans, I'm going to get to the bottom of this" 

He smiles "thank you agent Brandy"

I get up and walk out of the house followed by the SHIELD agent. "What are you really doing here? Because if something like this had been going on for two years SHEILD would know about it and we don't so what really is the FBI's interest in this?" 

I roll my eyes turning to face him "well your smarter than I gave you credit for but how about you just drop it and let me do my job?"

He smirks "not a chance so let's try this again why is the FBI really interested in this case?" 

I roll my eyes "look agent, Barton was it? Just back off you may work for SHIELD but you have no idea what you're dealing with" 

He gives me a look "and you do?" 

I smirk "yeah" 

He just smirks at me "Well then tell me what we're dealing with... You can't go in without back up"

I roll my eyes "you aren't going away, are you? No matter what I tell you?" 

He shakes his head "nope" 

I let out a sigh "fine get in I'm driving, we are going to the restaurant to check the brother's story" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is going to be a crossover with Marvel and the pairing is going to be Clint and Ryleigh. I wanted them to meet before we got really into the MCU so the next few chapters are going to be them working together.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

** Ryleigh **

I park in front of the restaurant "okay If you insist on following me then you follow my lead this is my case after all" 

He holds his hands up "okay whatever you say... I was given a job to do and I'm just trying to do it, same as you" 

I nod at him "good" I get out of the car when him following behind me.

We walk into the restaurant and I smile at the hostess "Hi I'm Agent Brandy I'm with the FBI and this is my partner Agent Barton and we need to speak to a manager or the owner whoever is available" 

She smiles "of course agent Marco is in his office let me inform him that you are here"

He looks at me with a smirk "so I'm your partner now?" 

I roll my eyes "only for this case because you refuse to leave me alone" the hostess comes back "Marco is expecting you in his office, go through those doors and his office is on the left" I nod at her "thank you"

We walk back to his office "Hello I'm Marco I own this place what can I do for the FBI?" "We just need to see your security footage from Tuesday night" 

Marco nods "of course whatever I can do to help" we get lead into the security office and Marco looks at the guy behind the monitor "whatever they need give it to them" then he walks out of the room.

I smile at the guy "Agent Brandy FBI and I need to see your footage from Tuesday night" he nods "yes ma'am" then pulls up the footage I'm looking for "stop it right there" 

He does as I asked and I look over at Agent Barton "there's our girl coming into the restaurant at 8:00 with her brother and his family" 

I look at the guy "alright now fast forward a little bit please" he does "and stop there, there is our girl again going towards the bathrooms with Mrs. Evans. Now fast forward about five minutes please" he nods and does "there she is going back to the table with her sister in law. Now can we fast forward to 10:00 PM?"

"Of course Agent Brandy" he fast forwards to the time I asked and there is our girl is still with her brother at the time of the murder. 

I nod at him "thank you that is all I needed to see" we walk out of the room and Marco stops us "did you find what you were looking for?" 

I nod at him "yes we did, thank you for your cooperation"

We get back into my car and I look at him "what's your name anyway? I mean your first name" 

He chuckles "Clint, what about you?" 

"Makayla" 

"Makayla Brandy?" 

I smirk at him "you forgot the Agent" 

He rolls his eyes "Agent Makayla Brandy... What are we doing next?"

"The crime scene we need to see it and we need the traffic cam footage from the camera across the street for Tuesday night" 

Clint nods "leave that to me I'll get us the footage" 

I nod at him "fine" then he pulls his phone out and makes a call while I drive us to Lori's house aka the crime scene.

I park outside of the house and Clint hangs the phone up "alright the footage should be coming through here in a minute." 

I nod at him "alright then let's check out the crime scene while we wait for that"

After checking the scene out and figuring that there is nothing we could do here we head back to the car and Clint's phone dings "that's the traffic cam footage, says it hasn't been tampered with or anything, the only thing they can't figure out is the lens flare on her eyes it shouldn't be there in the dark."

Clint plays the video and I see the flare on its eyes and I smirk "got you, you son of a bitch" Clint looks at me "what?"

I just get out of the car and head to the trunk opening the secret weapons compartment and grabbing two handguns with a mag of silver bullets in them and I grab a silver knife and some flashlights as well strapping the knife to my ankle sheathing one of the guns in the back of my pants I close the trunk as Clint gets out of the car a hand the gun to him "you get a shot you take it and make sure it's to the heart"

He looks at me skeptically "okay?" 

"Just follow me" and I walk off in the direction that the shifter went in the video, there is also blood droplets on the ground and then they just stop. "The trail ends here... which way did she go?" I smirk at him and point to the manhole cover "down, it's the only place it could have gone" Clint looks at me skeptically again "are you sure?" I nod at him "yep"

I open it turning my flashlight on and climbing down into the sewer pipes. He follows me down we start walking through the tunnel I stop when I hear Clint "Ew what the hell is this stuff?" 

I turn around and crouch down to see and I make a face "it's been here a while... It sheds gross"

I stand up "come on let's find it and get out of the damn sewer" I start walking and I hear Clint's footsteps behind me for a while and then it gets quiet so I turn around and I don't see him behind me anymore "Clint?" 

I turn back around and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, cliff hanger there XD I couldn't resist it lol. Yes, this was inspired by the Shapeshifter episode in St. Louis.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

** Ryleigh **

I come to with a groan and I'm handcuffed to a pipe I look around "Clint?" I hear another groan "over here I'm good but what the holy hell was that? I saw it turn into me then it turned into you"

I roll my eyes "you want the truth?" 

I smirk noticing my lockpick is still in my pocket and I get to work on getting out of the handcuffs "yeah what else would I want?" 

I sigh "that was a shapeshifter, you saw it change forms... Not sure how long we have before it comes back but my guess would be not very long"

I get one hand out of the cuffs and unlock the other one rubbing my wrists. "Clint? you okay over there? Okay let's let the culture shock wear off then" I smirk once again seeing my guns not too far away from me and mutter "Idjit" I grab my guns and make sure they're both still loaded and just my luck they are.

I peek around the corner and I see Clint handcuffed to a different pipe and make my way over to him, I kneel down to free him when I hear footsteps behind me, I stand up cocking my gun.

I turn around and see the shifter me and smirk at it "you're not very experienced in this are you?" 

It looks at me "how did you get free?" 

I smirk again "you didn't even check me, lockpick never go anywhere without one and then again you left my guns by me and you left them loaded big mistake there"

It smirks at me "hmmm bullets won't do much damage to me" 

I smirk again "you obviously haven't figured out how to access my memories because if you had then you'd know who you were dealing with" then I pull the trigger the smirk never leaving my face "silver bullets bitch" its eyes widen and it snarls "hunter" as the bullet enters it's heart and kills it.

I walk back over to Clint and I uncuff him. He stands up "you're not really an FBI agent are you?"   
  


I smirk at him and shake my head "no but my job calls for me to impersonate law enforcement" he looks at me "and what is that?" 

I look at back at him "killing monsters, I'm a hunter and I kill monsters like that shapeshifter back there"

We get back to my car and Clint looks at me "you know that impersonating an FBI agent is a crime right?" 

I smirk at him "yeah and so is murder and you saw me kill a monster" he rolls his eyes "it was going to kill us first"

"Exactly" I put my guns back into the trunk and then I get into the car "hey?" I turn to him "what?" 

He smiles "Will you at least tell me your real name?" 

I bite my lip for a second before smiling at Clint "Ryleigh but that's all I'm giving you.... maybe if we meet again I'll tell you my last name" he chuckles "what if I run into another monster and I need your help?" I can't help but smile slightly at the adorable look on his face.

I grab a piece of paper and write a number on it "this is the number to my burner phone it can't be traced and it's for emergencies only so that you can call or text me if you run into another monster" 

He takes the paper and smiles "Well I'll see you later then Ryleigh" 

I shake my head with a chuckle "bye Clint"

I pull away from him and head back to my motel to shower and grab a few hours of sleep and then I'll call dad and link up with him and uncle Sammy. I park in front of my room and suddenly hear from beside me "ohhhh Ryyyyyleigh has a crush" 

I jump grabbing my chest "Christ, Gabe... stop doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack and I do not have a crush"

Gabe smirks at me "of course you do that's the only reason you even gave him the burner number so you could talk to him again" 

I roll my eyes "I gave him the number in case of an emergency if he were to need my help with a monster" 

Gabe smirks "okay just keep telling yourself that then Ry but we both know that you want him to text or call without it being a monster emergency" 

I roll my eyes getting out of the car "I'm done with this conversation Gabe... I'm gonna catch a couple of hours of sleep and then link up with the boys."

He nods "okay fine... I'll leave you alone Ry but I am far from dropping this subject.... but first here" he reaches over and places two fingers on my head using his angel mojo he heals the broken nose from a few days ago "what happened there?" 

I smirk at him "took the butt of a shotgun to face a couple of days ago... thanks for heal though" "You're welcome Ry" then he teleports away.

I walk into the room and I shower and drop down on the bed to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, soooo Ryleigh and Clint met and worked together now it's back into the next ep of SPN. I wanted them to meet before we got into the Avengers so that's what this case was about really.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Ryleigh**

I just checked out of my motel and I am on my way to meet up with my dad and uncle Sammy. 

I just pull off to fill up on gas when I hear my burner phone beep I pick it up and check the message.

 **UNKNOWN** :  
I know you said this was for emergencies only but I wanted to text so you'd have my number so you'd know who was texting you if or when said emergency comes up -Clint

I can't help but smile.

 **RYLEIGH:**  
Well, that's awfully considerate of you but it wasn't really necessary.

I hit send, add the number into the contacts and lay the phone in the seat walking into the gas station to pay for my gas, Once I pay and get a few things for me to snack on for the remainder of the trip I walk out and put the gas in. 

Once it's finished I hang the nozzle back up getting into the car, I pick the burner phone up checking it before I head out and I see 1 New Message. 

I open the message.

 **CLINT:**  
Maybe not but that didn't stop me from doing it anyway just because I wanted to.

Well isn't he just adorable? 

**RYLEIGH:**  
I didn't say I was complaining about it now did I? 

I hit send and slip the phone back into my pocket before getting back on the road turning the radio up with the Classic Rock station playing as per usual when I turn it on. 

A few minutes later I hear the phone beep in my pocket I'll check it the next time I stop. 

**A few hours later.**

I just pulled up to the motel that my dad and uncle are staying at, I cut the car off getting out I walk into the office with a smile on my face "Hi I'd like a room?" 

The man behind the desk nods and I hand him one of my credit cards he swipes it and hands me a set of keys "Here is your room keys and enjoy your stay" I smile at the man "thank you" 

I walk out of the office and back to my car I pull around parking in front of my room, cutting the car off I get out and walk around to the back unlocking the trunk grabbing my duffle bag, I pull it out of the trunk and then shut the trunk walking into my room I lay the duffle bag on the bed closest to the window. 

I pull the burner phone out of my pocket deciding to see what he said before going over to Dad and Uncle Sammy's room.

 **CLINT:**  
No, you didn't... SO you working a case right now or what?

I roll my eyes but I can't stop the smile that slips on my face... God, why is just him texting me making me smile? I barely know the guy.   
  
**RYLEIGH:**  
Sorry, the reply took so long but texting and driving is dangerous, and to answer your question I am working a case right now I just got where I needed to be. 

I switch the phone to vibrate and slip it back into my pocket.... don't need dad questioning me about that right now, I walk out of the room putting my room key in my jacket pocket I walk three doors down from my room and knock on the door, Uncle Sammy opens the door "Hey kid" 

I smile at him "Hiya uncle Sammy"

He lets me in "so what do we know so far?" 

Dad looks at me "We were just getting ready to head out so you got here just in time kid" the three of us walk out of the room and to the Impala and dad starts the car and take off where ever it is that we're going. 

I feel the phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out might as well check it now.

 **CLINT:**  
It's okay wouldn't want you crash or anything and what are you dealing with? 

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling at hos concern of that's what you want to call it.

 **RYLEIGH:**  
Well, your concern is noted and I'm always careful not to crash... that car is my baby and I would never let anything happen to it and I don't know yet I just got here.

I slip the phone back in my pocket and notice dad looking at me in the rearview mirror "What?" he smirks at me "What's with the smile? I haven't seen you smile like that before" I shrug trying to play it off "I don't know what smile you're talking about dad this is my normal smile"

Dad pulls into an alley beside an apartment building next to another car and Dad looks at me "we are not done with this conversation... but we have a case to focus on" then he leans out the window looking at the other car probably checking the plates.

Dad looks at uncle Sammy "Connecticut. Last three digits 880." uncle Sammy nods "Yep, that's it." Dad chuckles "Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera..." 

The three of us get out of the Impala and break into the apartment building we find the right apartment and burst into the room, with our guns drawn.

"FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!"

Uncle Sammy looks at them "Don't move!" 

I don't know what is happening but I'm here for it "DON'T MOVE! 

One of the men look at us "What is this?"

I shrug at the man while still pointing my gun at him "Honestly I have no clue but whatever it is I am here for it" Uncle Sammy looks at him "STOP!"

Dad looks at both of the men "All right, give us the box. And _please_ tell me that you didn't–" Uncle Sammy cuts him off "Oh they did." Dad gives them a look "You opened it?" Dad shoves one of the men against the wall. 

The guy dad is holding against the wall looks at us "Are you guys cops?" I roll my eyes looking at him "Boy do I look like a cop?" but I get ignored as Dad looks at him "Huh?" 

Then he yells " ARE YOU GUYS COPS?!" dad pretty much ignores what he said or more like yelled "What was in the box?" the man glances over at the coffee table where the rabbit's foot sits. Dad follows his gaze. "Oh, was that is, huh? It was, wasn't it? What is that thing?" 

I roll my eyes automatically recognizing that it's a rabbit's foot, they are used as charms of good luck. 

The man whose name I still don't know uses dad's distraction to knock the gun from dad's hand. It falls to the floor, causing it to fire. The bullet ricochets off a radiator and hits Uncle Sammy's gun, causing him to drop it. The same bullet then ricochets again and breaks a lamp.

I snort "Damn" 

Uncle Sammy and the other man both go for Uncle Sammy's gun. He pushes Uncle Sammy into dad. Dad falls back on the coffee table, launching the rabbit's foot into the air. "Sorry" Uncle Sammy calls out to Dad. 

I catch the rabbit's foot that was still flying through the air while the men are all fighting. I roll my eyes watching them fight for a few more seconds before I out two fingers in my mouth and whistle they all look at me and I smirk holding the rabbit's foot up "this what you want?" 

The one-man gets his hands on Uncle Sammy's gun while the other man pulls the trigger on me. The gun jams. He panics and tries to clear the chamber, while Dad gets up and tries to stop him. He is surprised and stumbles back, tripping over a rug and falling back over the couch. He knocks himself out. Uncle Sammy and Dad look at each other, confused while I smirk. The other man gets up and tries to point the gun at me once again.

"Ryleigh!" Dad calls out to me. 

I look at my dad "I see him... Don't worry he'll be out of the way in a minute." As he moves, the books on the bookshelves behind him suddenly fall off and onto his head, knocking him out cold. Uncle Sammy's gun flies out of his hand and Uncle Sammy catches it. Dad looks astounded. "That was a lucky break!" he pauses "Is that a rabbit's foot?!" 

Uncle Sammy looks at it in my hand "I think it is."

I nod at them "Yep it's a rabbit's foot" I hand the rabbit's foot to Uncle Sammy and he puts it back into the box thing that I guess it was in and we head back out to the Impala. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ryleigh and Clint so much already, they are going to be super cute when they actually get together. They are gonna talk through text and I'm thinking about throwing Clint into random cases so that they see each other and get to know each other a little bit more before we get into the Avengers.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Ryleigh**

I am sitting up on the backseat of Baby while dad went into this restaurant... but I am not paying attention... I'm texting Clint..... it turns out he's really funny.

He just replied to the last text I sent him.

 **CLINT:**  
Sorry about the late reply just got through with some training exercises and is that so? 

Uncle Sammy looks at me through the mirror with a smile "What's his name?" my eyes dart up to meet his "uhhh I don't know what you're talking about uncle Sammy" he chuckles "Ry seriously? You have been checking that phone every little bit like your expecting something to come through and that isn't even your normal phone it's a burner so what is the guy's name that you gave the number to?" 

I roll my eyes at him "Do not tell dad about this just yet okay?" 

He nods "Fine" 

I bite my lip slightly "Okay so his name is Clint and I met him on the last case I worked he helped me out a little and I gave him the number for emergency reasons if he needs help with another monster... I barely know the guy...."

Uncle Sammy gives me a knowing look "but even barely knowing the guy you like him?" 

"What? NO, of course, not don't be ridiculous" then I see another message pop up and once again bite back a smile.

 **CLINT:**  
You figured out what you're dealing with yet?

Uncle Sammy looks at me with a smirk "But yet that smile on your face right now says, different kid" 

I roll my eyes at my uncle I as type out a reply back.

 **RYLEIGH:**  
Oh that's cool and yep that car belonged to my mom so I always take care of it and I'm still not sure completely it's looking like cursed objects but I'm still not 100 percent sure about it yet. 

I hit send and dad come back out with a brown paper bag and gets into the car I snort as dad pulls scratch-off tickets out of the bag, Uncle Sammy looks at him "I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal." 

Dad shows them to uncle Sammy, who gives him a look "Dean, come on." 

Dad gives him a look "What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win!" Dad hands over a coin and a card. Uncle Sammy scratches it.

Uncle Sammy is giving dad a look "Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise, Dad wouldn't have locked it up." then he hands the card back.

Dad looks at it "$1200... You just won $1200!" he laughs and hollers "I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!" I smirk at them "well boys it's only cursed if you lose it, if not then it brings good luck" 

Dad hands uncle Sammy another card expectantly. then he looks at me "how do you know that?" I smirk at him again "mom had this thing about good luck charms.. told me all about things like that... I have one on the charm bracelet that she gave me which prevents bad omens from affecting me or so she said when she gave it to me" 

Dad nods "okay then that makes sense I guess" he gets out of Baby and lays out 6 scratch cards on the hood of the Impala, calculating their winnings. Dad laughs "Oh, man!"

Uncle Sammy called Bobby to see what he knows about it and the phone is on speaker so dad and I can hear as well. "Now look Bobby, we didn't know." 

"You touched it? Damn it, Sam!" 

"Well, Dad never told us about this thing. I mean you knew about his storage place at Black Rock?" 

I tune out what Bobby is saying because I pretty much know the gist of what it's about.

 **CLINT:**  
What's a cursed object? well beside an object that's been cursed.

I hold back a snort at the text and roll my eyes.

 **RYLEIGH:**  
Cursed objects are objects imbued with black magic, that cause bad luck and misfortune, and in the most extreme case, can cause death. But usually, with enough black magic, anything could be made deadly. Although most objects are limited to certain events, some are very powerful and extremely dangerous to the handler. 

I see dad giving me a look while Uncle Sammy is still talking to Bobby about the Rabbitts foot. I look back down at the phone as it vibrates in my hand.

 **CLINT:**  
Wow, that doesn't sound fun... what kind of cursed object are you dealing with?

Dad walks over "okay who the hell do you keep texting? Why are you using a burner phone? and why are you smiling like that?" I smirk at him "just a friend that I made on my last hunt... I gave them the burner number so it couldn't be traced and I told you this is my normal smile." 

**RYLEIGH:**  
Well, it's a rabbitts foot and it gives the owner good luck until you lose it then the curse part enacts and brings the bad luck. 

I slip the phone back in my pocket time to focus on finishing the case. 

Dad looks at Uncle Sammy "Dude! We're up fifteen grand!" Uncle Sammy gives dad a half-smile, dad doesn't catch it but I notice the worried look on his face. 

The three of us walk into the restaurant, dad looks at us "Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. Sammy, you can be Rain Man." I smirk looking between the two of them with a laugh as Uncle Sammy gives him a look "Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, OK?" I smile at the owner of the restaurant "Hi, uh, table for three please." 

The owner looks at us and shouts "CONGRATULATIONS!" as an alarm goes off. Dad is smiling "It's exciting, I know." the owner grins at us "You are the one-millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" The staff starts singing and taking photographs. Balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling. I roll my eyes not really bothered by it but Uncle Sammy looks embarrassed and dad looks really happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Ryleigh being oblivious to her developing feelings XD and of course she doesn't want to tell her dad she's talking to a boy and the good luck charm thing is an enchantment that her mother made her when she gave Ryleigh her charm bracelet.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

** Ryleigh **

Uncle Sammy is on his laptop. While dad is eating a bowl of ice cream and I am on my phone..... well burner phone.  
  
 **CLINT:**  
Well, that doesn't very pleasant.   
  
I bite my lip holding back a snort.   
  
**RYLEIGH:**  
Well, way to state the obvious there but it's not, I've never personally experienced it but from what I've read it is very unpleasant so let's hope that my uncle who is in current possession of the rabbit's foot doesn't lose it.   
  
Dad is giving me a look but I just smirk at him putting the phone back in my pocket as uncle Sammy looks at us "Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on Friday the thirteenth." 

Dad looks at us "I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." I laugh at the look on dad's face as he is struck with brain freeze from the ice cream. Uncle Sammy laughs as well as a waitress approaches our table with more coffee.

The waitress looks at uncle Sammy "Can I freshen you up?" he nods at her "Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks." The waitress pours uncle Sammy more coffee but, smiling at him, spills some. "Oh!"

"Oh! Oh I uh-" Uncle Sammy starts but the waitress cuts him off "Let me mop up here."

Uncle Sammy shakes his head "No, no don't worry it's okay, It's okay- I got it, uh..." he trails off and the waitress smiles at him "It's no trouble, really."

"OK." 

She smiles at him again "Sorry about that."

Uncle Sammy nods at her "It's all right." 

The waitress appears to be flirting with Uncle Sammy. He gives dad a look. The waitress finishes cleaning up and walks away, looking over her shoulder as she goes and smiles. Uncle Sammy and dad both lean in and watch her retreating.   
  
I roll my eyes that was a little suspicious just the almost smug smile on her face as she was leaving.

Dad looks at him "Dude. If you were _ever_ gonna get lucky..." 

Uncle Sammy smirks at him "Shut up." 

Uncle Sammy goes to pick up his coffee, knocks the cup over, and manages to spill it all over the table and himself. He jumps out of his seat. "Oh! Oh Geez, uh..." He turns and a waiter with a full tray crashes straight into him, sending things flying and causing a scene. Dad looks shocked. Uncle Sammy apologizes to the waiter "Sorry!"   
  


He turns back to Dad and I. Dad is looking at him "How was that good?" I pinch the bridge of my nose "the waitress jacked the rabbit's foot and now UNcel Sammy is being cursed with bad luck" 

At my words, Uncle Sammy searches his jacket pocket and comes up empty. "Ry is right the rabbit's foot is gone." 

Dad gives us a look "Son of a bitch."   
  
The three of us rush out of the restaurant hoping to catch the waitress "Come on!" Uncle Sammy falls on his face dad and I slow down a little turning around to dad looks at him "wow you suck" both of us helping him off the ground, "Ow"   
  
Dad looks at him "So what now your luck turns bad?" Uncle Sammy's jeans are torn at both knees, which are bloody and raw "I guess" Dad shakes his head "I wonder how bad?"   
  
I sigh looking at the two of them "this is gonna get a lot worse... Mom told me all about these things... there's a reason it's a cursed object"  
  
Dad looks at me "Great"   
  
A little while later we end up going back to the apartment from this morning to get the name of the woman who hired those two guys to steal the rabbit's foot in the first place. 

I decide to wait in the car and let the boys handle the interrogation part of this visit. I'm gonna help Uncle Sammy out just a little, I can fully reverse the effects of losing the rabbit's foot but with the right ingredients, I can counter them a little bit a spell. It won't be much but It'll be something and I can make sure that losing the foot isn't going to kill him like it did the other guy from this morning.  
  
"Gabe! I know you can hear me come here"  
  
I minute later I hear a fluttering sound "You called?"   
  
I turn to him "I need you to conjure me some stuff... Sammy lost a cursed object and now as some really bad luck I know I can't reverse the effects but I can counter them a little bit with a spell, but obviously I don't have the stuff to do the spell on me which is where you come in and conjure what I need."   
  
He smirks at me "Only because you're my best friend Ry... what do you need"   
  
I grin at him "A four-leaf clover, bamboo, an acorn, a dreamcatcher, a bowl and something to crush items with and a binding agent" I climb out of the car and we are standing at the back of the impala and Gabe conjures the things I need.   
  
"Thank you" I but the clover, bamboo, and acorn in the bowl and crush them together, then I get some of Uncle Sammy's blood from where he stretched his knees but earlier, I pull the blood from the cloth and mix it in with the ingredients then I add the binding agent mixing it together then I chant the spell while pouring the mixture over the dream catcher.   
  
After I'm done I nod at Gabe and he makes the stuff disappear "there that should counter some of the effects from losing the rabbit's foot. Thanks, Gabe" he nods at me "of course Ry... it's why I'm your best friend... Gotta go" he disappears and I get back in the car hopefully that'll help Uncle Sammy a little bit.   
  
If it wasn't for wanting to do that spell I totally would have gone in with them but seeing as neither one of them know about my magic I had to do it when they weren't around.   
  
A little while later the boys walk out of the apartment building and I get out of the car, "What did you find out?" Dad's phone rings before he can answer me, he answers it "Hello?" I see uncle Sammy step in some gum. He closes his eyes and lifts his foot up noticing the gum.   
  
Dad is still on the phone "Bobby, that's uh, great, 'cept Sam, uh..." si he's talking to Bobby hopefully he found something out about the foot... you know for when we get it back. Dad looks over at Uncle Sammy and grimaces when he lifts his shoe. "Sam lost the foot"   
  
I feel the phone in my pocket vibrate, I get it out to check I see **1 New Message.** I open it.  
  
 **CLINT:**  
Well, I hope he doesn't lose it either because that doesn't sound fun.   
  
**RYLEIGH:**  
Well it's a little late for that some chick stole it from him and now his luck is really bad.... he stepped in gum and lost his shoe in a storm grate trying to get the gum off the bottom.  
  
I hit send and look up to see Dad looking back at Uncle Sammy who looks thoroughly dejected. "what?"   
  
He pouts "I lost my shoe" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it with the iconic 'I lost my shoe' scene it was a must with this part of the episode XD but next chapter will be the end of this episode and we will be onto episode 4.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

** Ryleigh **

Dad and I left uncle Sammy at the hotel with instructions not to move or touch anything while we are going after Bela to get the rabbit's foot back.

Dad is driving to her place now, while I'm playing on my phone to pass time and this is my actual phone, not my burner which is in my pocket.

I feel the burner phone vibrate in my pocket I bite the inside of my cheek as I pull it out slipping my actual phone into my pocket.

**1 New Message.**

**CLINT:**  
Ohhhh that sounds bad

I let out a snort before replying to the text.

 **RYLEIGH:**  
Yeah, way to point out the obvious here.... but we are trying to get it back and hopefully we can before his luck turns deadly which it will eventually, that's how this works.

I hit send and dad looks over at me "Okay Ry seriously what is going on with you? I mean ever since the start of this case you've been using that burner phone more than your actual phone and you keep smiling at it so what's going on?"

I roll my eyes, letting out a sigh "Alright so I made a friend on my last solo hunt and I gave him the burner number in case he needed to get in contact with me for a monster emergency but we've been texting back and forth for the last few days"

Dad gives me a look "Ahhh it makes sense now.... there's a boy involved" I roll my eyes at him again "Dad we are friends, I barely know the guy anyway... plus he's a federal agent that would not work out well."

"A fed huh? how did that happen? what does he work for?"

I blow out a breath knowing that dad isn't gonna stop "He helped me on my last hunt okay? He was assigned to the case and I couldn't get him to back to out so I let him help me and at the end, I gave him the talk about monsters being real and he works for SHIELD"

Dad glances over at me "SHIELD? I've never heard of them" I roll my eyes already expecting dad to know, who they are "they specialize in weird cases and things like that but I only know of them because mom worked for them when she wasn't on a hunt so it's not that odd that you haven't heard of them."

We pull up close to Bela's apartment building dad looks at me "We will finish this conversation after we get the foot back okay?" I shrug at me "fine"

I stay outside the door keeping hidden until dad gives me the signal to come in, I hear dad say "You're gonna give it back." I hear Bela laugh "Sweetie. No, I'm not." then I hear a click and smirk coming in with my gun drawn at her "Actually you're outnumbered so yeah _sweetie_ your gonna give it back"

Dad smirks at her " Yeah, we'll see. Bela, right?"

She nods "That's right. Dean."

I give her a look "You know the thing's cursed, don't you?" She smirks looking at me "You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that." I see the surprise on dad's face "Really?"

The smirk doesn't leave her face "There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made." Bela laughs "You Hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college."

Dad gives her a look "So you know the truth, about what's really going on out there, and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?"

"I procure unique items for a select clientele."

I snort giving her a raised eyebrow look "Yeah like he said a thief"

She smirks again "No, a great thief." Dad gives her another look "Look Bela, my brother, he ... touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from-" she cuts him off "I know how it works."

"So then you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it." Bela doesn't seem to care all that much "Oh... You can have the foot." Dad looks at her surprised but I roll my eyes oh she's gonna name a price "For one point five million." I knew that's what she was gonna do.

Dad rolls his eyes "Nice. Yeah, I'll just call my banker. How'd you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage place, middle of nowhere." Bela looks over her shoulder. Dean follows her gaze to an Ouija Board and planchette on the mantle."I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people that it killed. They were very attuned to its location."

"So you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about number one?"

I roll my eyes giving my dad a look "Of course she is" Bela shrugs giving him a look "Being a Hunter is so much nobler? A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?"

Dad smirks at her "Well, aren't you a glass-half-full?" I am listening to them talk but while dad was distracting her I grabbed the foot.

"We're all going to Hell, Dean. Might as well enjoy the ride." Dad is still smirking at her "I actually agree with you there. Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. Oh and ... this?" Dad nods at me and smirks at her I hold the rabbit's foot up for her to see. Bela looks pissed.

I shrug at her "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation I think you're a truly _awful_ person."

She fires at me and misses completely. She fires again, the bullet ricocheting around breaking several objects and hitting the Ouija Board. Dean chuckles and I hand the rabbit's foot to him and holds out the rabbit's foot to taunt Beka and we make a run for the door. Beka fires again at our retreating forms. We get out and Dad calls out "Seeya!" as we get out of the building.

Well at least now we can destroy it and Uncle Sammy will be back to normal.

We just got back to the hotel where uncle Sammy is and we heard what the gut was saying dad just looks at me "woah" then one of the guy's aims his gun at uncle Sammy's forehead and dad and I both cock our guns gaining them at the guy holding a gun in Uncle Sammy "Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

The guy looks at us "Put the guns down, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." Dad gives him a look "Oh, this thing?"

The guy nods "Yeah, that thing." Dad smirks at him "Okay. But you see, there's something about me that you don't know." Dad puts his gun down, looking smug, and picks up a pen sitting next to it. After dad put his gun away I put my away as well knowing that since dad has the rabbit's foot that this will be over soon.

"Yeah? What would that be?" Dad just smirks at him again "It's my lucky day." Dad tosses the pen toward the guy whose name that I don't know. It lodges itself in the barrel of the guys gun Uncle Sammy looks impressed.

Dad laughs looking at me and Uncle Sammy "Oh my God, did you see that shot!?"

CREEDY lunges at DEAN and aims a punch. dad easily side-steps and the other guy runs straight into the wall, falling backward and hitting the floor. the first guy stares at the pen in the barrel for a few moments before trying to dislodge it.

"I'm amazing." Dad picks up the TV remote from the table and throws it hard at the guy that was holding the gun on uncle Sammy, who is just about to aim for dad. It hits him right between the eyes, knocking him out cold. He drops like a stone.

Dad smirks looking at us "I'm Batman." I see uncle Sammy roll his eyes he gives dad a sarcastic look "Yeah. You're Batman."

Later that night the three of us are in the cemetery getting ready to destroy the rabbit's foot uncle Sammy is crouching and sprinkles something onto the embers of a small fire. Dad is checking over more scratch cards. I roll my eyes at him.

Uncle Sammy looks at him "All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it." Dad hold up a hand "One second..."

Uncle Sammy gives him a look "Dean, you—" hut dad cuts him off "Hey, back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon." I let out a snort of course he is.

Uncle Sammy sighs and dad smirks and stashes the cards in his jacket, which is slung over a gravestone. "All right, say goodbye "wascawy wabbit".

I roll my eyes as the sounds of a gun is heard cocking. Dad and I both turn around, of course, it's Bela "I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever." she pauses before continuing "Put the foot down, honey."

Dad shakes his head at her "No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not—" but Bela ignores DEAN, aims at SAM, and fires. SAM goes down, groaning.

"Son of a—" Dad starts but Bela cuts him off as I glare at her for shooting my uncle in the shoulder "Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger."

Uncle Sammy gets up, clutching his shoulder. "You've got the luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But your brother? Him I can't miss."

Dad glares at her "What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Bela rolls her eyes "Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

Dad looks at her "All right! All right. Take it easy." Dad goes to drop the rabbit's foot but instead throws it at Bele. Making me smirk "Think fast."

Bela catches the foot and curses. Dad smiles in satisfaction.

"Damn!" Dad looks at her "Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela sighs in annoyance but drops the rabbit's foot in the embers. "Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

Dad shrugs "Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam? Ryleigh?" Uncle Sammy shakes his head "Nope. Not even a little." I smirk at her "Nope not in the slightest"

She looks at the three of us "Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bela goes and leans on the gravestone where dad's jacket is.

Dad looks at her "Oh don't go away angry, just go away." Bela smirks "Have a nice night" Bela walks away. The rabbit's foot burns in the fire. I can't help but smirk to myself she stole dad's scratch-off tickets.

Dad looks at uncle Sammy "You good?" he nods "I'll live."

Dad nods "I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up $46000. I almost forgot about the ... scratch tickets." dad searches his jacket and comes up empty. Bela's car roars in the distance. Dad and Uncle Sammy look at each other, then watch her drive away.

I smirk "she lifted the tickets didn't she?" Dad glares after her car "SON OF A BITCH!" I was right she took the tickets. I pull my phone out of my pocket seeing **1 New Message.**

 **CLINT:**  
Well did you at least get it back?

 **Ryleigh:**  
Yeah, we got it back and destroyed it so now it can't hurt anyone else ever again so there's that and we are off looking for the next case to work and who knows what we will find next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of 3x03 and next up is 3x04 Sin City. Also, Clint and Ryleigh bonding over text I love it and I plan to bring Clint into 3x09, so there is that to look forward to and Ryleigh meeting Nat, that'll be a fun interaction to write.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Ryleigh

Dad, uncle Sammy and I are currently at Bobby's. Bobby is working on the Colt, while Dad and I are melting metal into bullets when Uncle Sammy walks in from the other room "Hey" 

Dad and I both look at him talking at the same time "Hiya uncle Sammy" "Hey, what's up?"

He looks between us "Might've found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop." 

I grin at him "Nice" finally a job we've been tracking down leads left and right but not many of them have panned out to be an actual hunt it'll be nice to finally get some action. 

Dad gives him a look "Well, that's thrilling." 

I get the feeling that dad isn't really buying into this one and I see uncle Sammy notice to because he adds "Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out." 

I look at my dad "It might be demonic omens dad" 

Dad looks between the two of us "Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker." 

Uncle Sammy gives him a look "Yeah, but it's our best lead since Lincoln." I roll my eyes giving my dad a look as well "Come on dad... the guy blew his brains out in a church how many normal suicides happen in a church?" 

Dad sighs looking between us again "Where in Ohio?" 

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt." 

Dad sighs again "There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach." I snort out a laugh as uncle Sammy smiles at him "Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time." then he turns to look at Bobby "How's it going, Bobby?" 

"Slow" was the answer that he got while Bobby didn't even look up from the Colt. 

Dad is looking at the gun "Eh, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that." I nod agreeing with him "yeah that gun is a beautiful work of art and to see it in pieces just hurts man."

Bobby still hasn't looked away from the gun as he talks "Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick." 

Uncle Sammy looks at him "So what makes it tick?" this time Bobby does look up and he doesn't look very amused at all and uncle Sammy holds his hands up with an amused smile on his face.

Dad stands from his chair "So if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio..." he trails off in a teasing manner but keeps a straight face "... you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?"

I shake my head laughing as uncle Sammy chuckles and Bobby just looks at him incredulously "Well, it won't kill demons by then" he pauses for a moment "but I can promise you it'll kill you."

Dad just smiles, then looks at me and uncle Sammy "All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight." 

I smile "Later Bobby" the three of us start to leave when Bobby calls out "Hey! You guys run into anything — anything — you call me." the boys nod and walk out the door and Bobby gives me a look "you keep those boys in check the best you can" 

I give him a fake salute "You got it" and I walk out the door meeting the boys at Baby. 

Dad pulls out of the salvage yard and I lean my head back in the seat pulling out my phone to see 1 New Message. 

I smile opening the message. 

CLINT:  
Ugh, I hate filing after mission reports... come and put me out of my misery, please.

I let out a snort reading the message.

RYLEIGH:  
Well from what I remember my mom hated them too but you can't just have all action... some of it's gotta be boring and I'd rather not go to jail for murder so I think I'll pass on putting you out of your misery... though I probably could get away with it Fury always did like me the few times I met him...

I see dad give me a look from the rear-view and I roll my eyes and shake my head at him... he's convinced that I have a thing for Clint or 'the fed' as dad likes to call him but I don't like him, Clint and I are just friends that's it... nothing more. 

I feel the phone vibrate again, I ignore the look that dad is giving me as I look back at my phone. 

CLINT:  
Wait your mom was with SHIELD? 

Have I not mentioned that to him before? I thought I did....

RYLEIGH:  
Have I not mentioned that before? I thought I told you about that. Sorry but yes my mom was an agent.

I slip the phone back into my pocket looking out the window watching the scenery blur past as dad drives towards Ohio. I lay my head back against the seat decided to take a nap, I fall asleep humming along to whatever song dad has playing through the speakers. 

A Few Hours Later

I feel something smack against my face "Kid wake up... we are at the motel" I open my eyes "I'm up but did you have to throw something at my face?" 

Dad just smirks "well no but it was effective" I roll my eyes getting out of the car, dad tosses me a key I catch it and head into my room to get ready we are going to the church to talk to the priest that was there the night the guy blew his head off. 

Dad and uncle Sammy are in suits and I am wearing a very professional pantsuit because I don't do skirts or dresses for that matter unless it's absolutely necessary. 

The priest looks at us "There's not much left for the insurance company. It was a suicide - I saw it myself.... Why send three insurance agents?" dad doesn't miss a beat "Well, this shouldn't take long, then. And she's a trainee, she's shadowing us to learn the ropes of how things are done before they partner her up and send her out" 

I glare at dad behind the priests back as Father Gil nods and lets out a sigh "okay then" then gets down to business "That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday." 

I make it look like I'm taking notes as uncle Sammy asks the next question "When did he stop?" Father Gil takes a moment to think "Probably about ... two months ago? Right around the time, everything else started to change." 

Before either of them can stop me I ask the next question "How exactly have things changed?" he looks at me "Oh, let's just say this used to be a town ... you could be proud of. People ... cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just ... wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was ..." Father Gil trails off and Uncle Sammy comes in "Possessed?" 

Father Gil nods "You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, it was like a switch had flipped." 

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?" I question the father. He turns and looks at me and nods "Sure, Tony Perkins." 

Uncle Sammy looks at him and repeats the name "Tony Perkins." Father Gil nods "Good man." 

"Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?" 

Father Gil pauses for a moment "I never thought about it that way, but... yes. about the same time as Andy — about two months ago." 

Dad comes back into the conversation now "Well, thank you, Father. Appreciate your time." the three of us start to walk out of the church and uncle Sammy looks between dad and I and says in an undertone "Two months ago, we open up the devil's gate, all of a sudden this town turns into Margaritaville? It's no coincidence."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Ryleigh**

We just got back to the motel headed into dad and uncle Sammy's room to talk about what we know so far. Dad looks up and starts chuckling about the mirrors on the ceiling I'm guessing? Who knows it's hard to tell with him then the door across from the hall opens and Dad looks at the guy "Richie." The other guy looks up and dad smiles at him "I don't believe it."

The guy Richie looks at dad "Hey, Dean... Winchester, right?"

Dad nods at him "Yeah." A tall scantily dressed girl appears from Richie's room. "This is my sister, uh, Cheryl."

I snort to myself yeah his sister right like I believe that, she looks at Dad and uncle Sammy "Hey." 

"Cheryl." I roll my eyes at the look on his face.

Richie hands Cheryl some money "There." and as she walks away he looks at Dad and Uncle Sammy "Well, you know... stepsister." then he looks at me "and who might you be?"

I cross my arms giving him a look "I will break your nose if you don't keep your eyes" I point to my face "up here" his eyes widen slightly which makes me smirk as I feel dad rest his arm on my shoulder "This is my brother, Sam." he nods to uncle Sammy "and this is my daughter Ryleigh"

Richie looks at me "Sorry about that" I smirk at the man "it's cool just remember that I will break your nose if it happens again" he nods "noted" with that I walk into the hotel room.... Making myself right at home on one of the beds.

The boys walk into the room and Richie looks at Sam "Hey. How you doing?"

Uncle Sammy nods at him "Not too bad. How do you two know each other?" Dad looks at him answering the question "You were in school."

"It was that succubus, in Canarsie right?" I smirk coming in "ohhh those things suck quite literally ohhh nasty pieces of work took on out in Pasadena a few years back"

Dad smirks at me "Nice" then look back at Richie "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, man. You should have seen the rack on this broad. Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her." Dad looks at him "Whoa, whoa. Wait. Who killed her? If I remember, your ass was toast until I showed up."

"Oh, I forgot what a comedian this guy was."

Dad gives the guy a look "Richie, Richie, know what? I told you then and I'll tell you again — you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed."

My phone vibrates at the same time that Richie's rings so I tune out the conversation looking down to check the message only this one is on my real phone not the burner and it's not Clint as he doesn't have this number.

 **NIKA:**  
SOS I'm pinned down got a nest of vamps on my tail I took out a few and, I'm running them in circles but could seriously use an assist Ryles.

I immediately text her back. 

**RYLES:**  
Alright, send me the where and I'll be there asap.

 **NIKA:**  
I'm in Moblie, Alabama... some kind of packing plant? Is where they're holed up and the only thing keeping me alive right now is the dead man's blood that they saw me inject into my body and a UV lamp that the batteries are almost gone in.

 **RYLES:**  
Alright, Nika I will be there as soon as I can. just hang in there for a while longer.

I pocket the phone again tuning back into what's being said to hear Richie say "Oh, honestly? She definitely had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon, you know what I'm saying?" he sees the look on dad's face "Right. Seriously. Church guy, hobby-shop guy — they were lunch meat by the time I got there. Hey maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it."

"Yeah, that's where we are, too. You know, let's just say that demons are possessing people in this town. You know, raising hell—"

I nudge dad to get his attention, he looks at me "What's going on?"

"I gotta go... I just got an SOS text from a friend, she's pinned down and needs back up so I'm going to help her out... I'm grabbing some stuff out baby first though can't go in unprepared... won't do either of us any good... so if you guys finish this before I get back text me where you're going next and I'll meet you there"

Dad nods "alright just be careful"

I smirk at him "always am"

I head into my room changing outta the pantsuit and into more casual clothes I grab my duffle bag and head out to baby I pop the trunk and slip several things that I may need into the bag including a machete and a vial on dead man's blood always pays to keep that on hand dealing with vamps.

Once I have everything I need then I realize how am I gonna get there in time... I head into a more secluded area "Gabe!"

A minute later I hear a flutter to my right "what's up Ryles?" I turn to look at him "I need you to take me somewhere... I would drive but it would take me at least 3 hours to get there and that is 3 hours that Nika doesn't have, she sent me an SOS text she's pinned down and I need to get there fast"

"Hang on tight"

I grab on to his arm "Moblie, Alabama... outside some kind of packing plant, Nika's inside but don't want to alert them that she's got back up coming" Gabriel nods "Alright" then sues his angel mojo to teleport the two of them to the location that was given to her by her other best friend.

Gabe looks at me "need me to stick around?" I smirk at him "Nah Gabe between Nika and me, we got this... she just got overwhelmed there were more vamps then she anticipated but with the two of us we got it handled."

"Alright Ryles just call if you need help"

"Gotcha, Gabe you know I will" he nods and off he goes back to whatever he was doing, I turn around to look at the building, now how am I going to get in there and save her ass without alerting the vamps? ********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so new character added into this series Veronika Romanoff she is Natasha's daughter and Ryleigh's other best friend besides Gabe, I got 800 words into writing this chapter when the idea for Nika's character hit me so I immediately had to add her in so Ryleigh won't be in the rest of 3x04, the next few chapters will show her with Nika and you'll get a bit of a sense of her character. 
> 
> Nika's FC is Madison Davenport.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the third person because when I started writing it I forgot that it was supposed to be in first so it ended up in third and I just didn't want to go back and change it.

Ryleigh slowly crept up to the building trying to figure out her best entry point that wouldn’t be too obvious and get her or Nika killed. Then she grabs the vile of dead man’s blood putting it in her pocket, sheathing a machete inside her leather jacket to make sure it’s hidden in cases she loses the one in her hand and smirks to herself “Invisique” then she turns invisible, she may not like using her magic but times like this is when it really comes in handy.

She creeps into the building being unheard and unseen, she’s only going to be invisible until she finds Nika then she’s going to undo the spell and the two of them are going to kick some vampire ass.

Once she located the girl she came up behind her undoing the invisibility spell covering Nika’s mouth “don’t scream it’s me Nika” she feels her nod and moves her hand “Wow that was faster than I thought… Gabe get you here?”

Ryleigh nods at her “yeah didn’t know how else to get here fast enough to save your ass…. So let’s do this and kick some vampire ass” the redhead smirks at her best friend “let’s do this”

And so the two of them casually worked their way through the rest of the nest of vamps taking them all out. By the time they exited the building, with both covered in blood… none of it their own.

Ryleigh grabbed the duffle bag that she had dropped outside of the place before she went in “girl look at you… you are a mess right now” Nika laughs “Look at me… Ryles look at yourself you’re covered in more blood than I am… your method is so much messier than mine”

They get to Nika’s car only to find a familiar SHIELD agent leaning against it making the redhead roll her eyes, Ryleigh hasn’t looked at him yet so she hasn't seen him “What are you doing here?” 

Clint smirks at his best friend’s daughter “Nat sent me to check up on you… you told her you had a mission, so she had your phone pinged cause you hadn’t checked in… why are you covered in blood?”

Nika rolled her eyes “why not some herself? But I was going to call her when I got done here….” then she laughs “none of it is my blood… promise” he gives her a look “She is on her own mission at the moment and that doesn’t answer the question of why you’re covered in blood Nika”

Nika looks at Ryleigh who has yet to look at the car even though she knows he’s there “little miss let’s speed this up a little here’s method was a lot messier than mine... Which is why we are both covered in blood at the moment”

Ryleigh rolled her eyes at her redheaded friend but couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out “hey now you weren’t ‘complaining’ about my methods when I was saving your ginger ass in there with them”

That is when Clint looked at her surprised to see her with Nika… not knowing that they even knew each other. Ryleigh finally looked at him a smirk on her face “Hi there…. We keep meeting like this”

Nika looks between them “Wait a minute you two know each other?”

Ryleigh nods looking back at Nika “yep we know each other… I totally saved his ass a while back” Clint rolled his eyes at her “Only because I was just a little unprepared for what we were up against”

Nika looked at her best friend…. Ryleigh had told her about that case but she never mentioned the guy’s name that helped her out with the case “Oh my god” then a grin stretches across her face…. Now knowing that the guy that Ryleigh has been talking to is Clint “okay so I say that we get cleaned up and Ryles you can tell me how you know Clint here”

Ryleigh rolled her eyes seeing the devious look in her best friend’s eyes "Nika I told you about that already" 

The redhead just smirked "well now that I know WHO it was that helped you out on that one I want more details on it" Ryleigh once again rolled her eyes “Nika the details don’t change, it’s still the same story…. Can we at least get cleaned up before we continue with this conversation? I’m starting to smell like iron because of all the blood”

Nika laughed “yeah come on get in I’ll take you back to my motel room and then we can both shower and then continue this conversation over food at this diner I saw while casing town last night”

So the now trio headed towards the motel that Nika had checked into a few days prior, the redhead looked at her best friend you have more blood on you than I do you get the first shower” 

So after she finally washed all the blood off, Ryleigh sat on one of the beds in the room and Clint looked over at her “So you know Nika?” Ryleigh nods with a smile looking at him “yep girls one of my best friends in the entire world”

“How’d you meet?”

Ryleigh smiles thinking back on it “Well we’ve known each other since we were kids… My mom when she would go on missions she’d usually end up going with Natasha, leaving me and Nika in the care of either Agent Coulson or Agent Hill and we just hit it off from the getgo and have been best friends ever since”

Clint chuckles “ahh well I thought you were working a Demon case somewhere?” Rayleigh shrugs “I was with my dad and uncle until Nika sent me an SOS text and I left them to handle the demons so I could help my girl out”

The redhead walked out of the bathroom all cleaned up dropping down on the bed wrapping her arms around the brunette “and I really appreciate it, Ryles…. I would have been a goner without you” ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clint wasn't originally gonna be in this chapter but the opportunity was too good to pass up so here he is XD anyway you better believe that Nika is gonna tease the absolute hell out of both Ryleigh and Clint and its going to be beautiful.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

The trio sat in the diner that Nika had mentioned, the redhead looked at her best friend "So Ryles what's been going on? I'm getting all kinds of omens just everywhere"

The brunette laughed giving the redhead a look "well about 2 months ago? A devil's gate opened and thousands of demons crawled out of hell..... So uh yeah that is where all those omens are coming from."

Nika gives the Winchester girl beside her a teasing grin "Oh and let me guess you Winchesters were right in the middle of it?" Ryleigh rolled her eyes shoving Nika's shoulder playfully "hey now it's not like we planned for it to happen and we tried to stop it but that didn't go in our favor"

The redhead laughed along with her "Yeah it usually never does"

Clint looks at the girl in front of him in the booth "wait you're a Winchester?" Nika looks between the two for a couple of seconds before looking back at Ryleigh "he didn't know that? Oops."

Ryleigh looked back at Clint "Yes... I am a Winchester" then she looked at Nika "no, Nika he didn't I was trying to be mysterious okay? At the time I thought it was a good idea"

Before anybody can say anything Ryleigh's phone rings, the brunette grins at Nika as she answers the phone and puts it on speaker "Hey dad"

"Ryles we just wanted to tell you that we finished this case up and Sammy and I are headed out so just whenever you finish helping your friend out just meet us back at Bobby's alright?"

Ryleigh smiles "alright dad... Will do we just finished up a while ago and decided that we were gonna catch up for a bit so I'll meet you there at some point later... I gotta go but I'll call you or uncle Sammy later when I get to Bobby's if you two aren't there already"

"Alright kiddo, we'll talk to you later then" then Ryleigh hangs up the phone.

Ryleigh knows that she is gonna have to tell Nika about the deal and she absolutely dreads that because she knows that the redhead is not going to like that at all.

"Ryles?" she hears from beside her, the brunette looked Nika "I gotta tell you something and you are not going to like this Nika... but I know I have to tell you so here we go"

"What is it, Ryles?"

Ryleigh bites her lip "I made a deal..." the redhead looks at her a deathly calm look on her face "you did what?" Clint is looking between them confused not even knowing what they are talking about.

The brunette sighed "it's not like I planned it Nika... but I did it for my dad, who made the deal first I just went in behind his back and made a second deal to take his place when his time is up"

Nika gave her a look muttering **"Stupid"** in Russian before asking "How long?"

Ryleigh gave her a sheepish look "A year"

Nika let's out a sigh "and how long has it been since the deal was made?"

Ryleigh bites her lip before looking back at Nika "Two months"

"Do they know what you did?" Ryleigh shakes her head "no I've kept it to myself... my dad would kill me if he found out" The redhead gives her a look "Does Gabriel know about the deal?" Ryleigh bites her lip again as she shakes her head "no... you are the only one I've told about it"

"Oh... well, in that case, you are going to tell your angelic best friend... the monumentally stupid thing that you did right now" Nika crosses her arms across her chest "Gabriel... get your angelic ass in here right now your best friend has something to tell you"

A few seconds later there was a fluttering noise and the archangel appeared in the empty seat beside of Clint "Ohhh, Red sounds pissed what's this about?" the archer's head snapped to the side looking at the angel that wasn't there a few seconds ago, with a confused look on his face.

Nika looks at the archangel rolling her eyes at his nickname for her "well Ryles has something she wants to tell you... I just personally found out about this myself so I am making her tell you about it too"

The archangel looks at the Winchester girl "what's she talking about Ryles?"

Ryleigh blew out a breath "I just told her that I made a deal and she was the only one I told about it so she's making me tell you because besides Nika you are my other best friend"

Gabriel looked at her "What? When did this happen?"

Ryleigh sighed "Before the Devil's gate opened two months ago... I only did it for my dad though... it wasn't something I planned to do but I just thought that it was a good idea when I did it"

"How long did they give you?"

"A year... that was what the demon gave him, so I made the deal to take his place when the bill came due" Gabe shakes his head at her "you Winchesters and your deals"

Ryleigh snorts "so I've heard"

Clint comes into the conversation again "Uhhh I'm confused, where did he come from? And what are you guys talking about? What deal?"

The archangel looked beside him seeing the guy from that one case that Ryleigh worked that he always teases her about and smirked over at said girl "ohhh Ryles" making her roll her eyes knowing that he likes to tease her about liking Clint as much as her father likes to tease her about it but she always denies it every time either of them teases her about it "not a word Gabe... not a single word"

Nika gives the two a look knowing that she is going to question Ryleigh about that later but for now, she looks at Clint "Ryleigh here made a deal with a demon and now when the time is up she's gonna get dragged to hell by a hellhound... because making a deal with a demon involves selling your soul"

Ryleigh rolls her eyes giving the redhead a look "I wasn't thinking when I did it Nika... I'm sorry okay? I just didn't think it through"

The girl gives her a look right back "you got that right Ryles you didn't think it through and now you've only got a year left to live... unless we can figure out a way to get you out of this which I am gonna lean towards that's not gonna happen on that one"

Ryleigh sighs "yeah like they are gonna give back the soul of a Winchester... I may not be as well known as my dad or my uncle but I am a Winchester in the end so Hell gets a Winchester either way."

Clint is watching the Winchester girl not really knowing what to do with the information that he was just given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 27 :) next chapter we get Nika and Ryleigh heading back to Bobby's and Ryleigh gets another person that's gonna tease her about Clint XD she's gonna hate that.


End file.
